


Reprisal

by Julie_Horwitz



Series: Reality's Prism [2]
Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Redemption. Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina's happiness is shattered by the return of an old enemy. Story two in a trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprisal

** Disclaimer:  **

This is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the animated series "Mummies Alive!" are copyrighted to DIC Enterprises. Everything else, including original characters, is of my own creation. 

** Author's Notes:  **

This is a sequel to my story "Redemption" and is the middle story in a trilogy. It is strongly recommended that you have read "Redemption" before you start this one. This is a direct continuation.  
I do not write from a historically accurate perspective. I try to be as true to the cartoon's portrayal of Ancient Egypt as possible while taking creative license as well. There are some researched elements, but not many. Please keep this in mind while reading so any historical errors do not take away from your enjoyment of the story.  
This story contains violence, adult content, and sexual situations. It is not recommended for younger readers.  
All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

_**Reprisal** _   
by  
Julie Horwitz

 

It was early morning when the two women materialized on the road leading to the capital city of Memphis. Except for their presence, it was completely deserted.

"This is as far as I'm taking you," Chontra informed her companion. "I want to be there when Mayati discovers that you've gone against her direct orders. It should be very amusing."

"Yes," Tia agreed, her eyes on the distant city, "especially when she learns that you were the one who helped me. She knows that I can't cross the Western Gate by myself."

"She'll be too mad to care," Chontra told her. "I'm not the one who's disobeying her. And, you know how she feels about disobedience."

"That's not my problem anymore. I'm done with her and her temper. I have no reason to return," Tia said.

"Oh, that's right. After you get your revenge, you're moving on with your life," Chontra remembered, sarcasm thick in her voice. "Remind me, what is it that you're going to do exactly?"

Tia chuckled loudly. "You know perfectly well what it won't be. I've had enough magical training to last a lifetime. It's time for me to do something new."

"Mayati certainly doesn't think so," Chontra reminded her. "If you recall, she was less than pleased that you even suggested ending your training yesterday."

"I could care less what she thinks," Tia snorted. "She's a fool if she believes I had any intention of staying beyond our agreement. She knows the only reason I was there in the first place was because she promised me the ability to get my revenge. She fulfilled that promise. Therefore, I have no further need of her teachings. What is it that she finds so hard to understand?"

"What she doesn't understand is your attitude. No one has ever viewed magic as carelessly as you do," Chontra told her.

"Carelessly? Now, there's one I haven't heard," Tia replied, thoroughly amused. "So, not wanting to devote my life to magic automatically makes me careless with it?

"I hate to break it to you and our esteemed teacher, but not everyone dreams of a life of magical study. I only devoted the last four years to it so that I could develop the tools I needed to execute my revenge. I have no other use for it. What's so wrong with that?"

"Everything," declared Chontra, "but I wouldn't expect a mere human to know that."

"You know what I think? I think you're just jealous that Mayati spent all her time teaching me and all but ignored you and you can't stand the fact that I don't appreciate it like you think I should," Tia told her.

"Really? And all this time I thought it was because I was so advanced and she could trust me to learn it correctly on my own," she sarcastically replied. "My mistake."

"I'm getting bored with this conversation," Tia announced. "Why don't you go back and brag to Mayati how you got rid of me all by yourself. I have a lot of work to do."

"Of course, you do," Chontra smirked. "Be sure to say hello to my old teacher for me if you get a chance. I don't want Rath to think I've forgotten about him."

"I'll see what I can do," she promised facetiously. 

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon," Chontra said. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you come crawling back and Mayati turns you away."

"I sincerely doubt that will happen."

Instead of answering, Chontra just laughed and vanished.

Tia simply smiled and began to walk towards her former home.

((((()))))) 

The bright early morning sunlight that streamed through the open window roused Ja-Kal from his long night's sleep. He yawned and stretched before turning over to gaze at the woman who shared his heart and his home.

His beloved wife Nefer-Tina.

She was still sound asleep. The day before had been particularly exhausting for her. Prince Rapses had had numerous social engagements to attend and, as his personal charioteer, it had been her duty to see that he arrived on time to all of them. She had also been the sole guardian with him all day long, meaning she had been completely responsible for keeping alert to all possible dangers as well. Ja-Kal had not been surprised when she practically collapsed into bed when she arrived home late at night. 

He gently reached out and brushed her cheek. She stirred ever so slightly, pulling away from his touch. He instantly regretted disturbing her. Even eight years after her brutal rape, she still shied away from unsolicited human contact. Only when she was completely awake did she allow anyone to touch her.

In her sleep she appeared to be completely at peace. She seemed as innocent as a newborn child. There was no sign of the heavy burdens she carried inside herself every day of her life.

They had been happily married for four years, but they had anything but a normal life together. In fact, they were the only ones who knew that the marriage even existed outside of the small village where they had secretly exchanged their vows. By day, she was known only as the male charioteer "Nefer", a personal guardian of the twelve-year-old prince. It was only here, in the privacy of their shared chambers, that she could be herself.

As he lie watching her, he wondered how he had lived his life as long as he had before she came into it. Now, he couldn't imagine it without her. She was his light, his love. She gave his life so much meaning. He would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant protecting her.

He smiled to himself as he realized how much she had changed him. Before he had fallen in love with her, his duty had always come first. He was always serious and unbending in his beliefs. Teaching and protecting the prince had been his number one priority. 

Nefer-Tina had come into his narrow world and turned it upside-down. She was now first in his heart for everything. His duties had become secondary. He laughed and enjoyed life in a way he had never thought possible. He understood that not everything was black and white. There were gray areas to explore as well. He owed her so much and all she wanted in return was his love, which he gave freely. 

Unfortunately, there was a black cloud that clung constantly to their lives. If anyone ever found out that "Nefer" was a woman, their peaceful existence would be over. Not only was Nefer-Tina just breaking the law, but she had been banished eight years before for a crime she did not commit. The penalty for returning was death. He knew that better than anyone.

Four years after the fact, he still felt horribly guilty about what he had almost done when he had first discovered Nefer-Tina's secret. His blind devotion to obeying the law had nearly sentenced her to a fate worse than death. He hadn't found out until later that she had been in love with him for years. If he had been the one to turn her in to the pharaoh...

In a strange way, he owed his current happiness to his ex-wife Tia. Her extreme hatred of Nefer-Tina had nearly destroyed her life eight years ago. Ja-Kal would never have met Nefer-Tina had she not disguised herself as a man and won that fateful chariot race six years before.

Tia herself had disappeared shortly after the divorce. She had hardly spoken to him, and when she had, the words had been bitter and hateful. One of their last encounters had ended with a threat of revenge. And he knew she was deadly serious about it. 

If the truth be told, Tia's threat frightened him more than the remote possibility of someone stumbling onto Nefer-Tina's true identity. He knew her well enough to believe the sincerity of her promise. Although he hadn't heard from her in all these years, she was still out there. She could return at any time to make good on it. 

Ja-Kal knew Nefer-Tina worried about these things more than he did, but she made an effort to keep her fears from him. He also knew she held no grudge against him for what he could have done. She loved him that much. Sometimes he wished there was something he could do for her other than loving her as much as did. She was the best friend he could have ever asked for.

He finally turned over and sat up in bed. He would have plenty of time for thinking during his morning workout. But first, he had to get dressed. Trying not to disturb his sleeping wife, he pushed himself onto his feet.

Turning back to take one last look at her before her transformation for the day, he was greeted by her drowsy but grinning face.

"You have no respect for the dead tired, do you?" she asked him, her tone mock serious.

"Not when they should be waking up," he replied in the same way.

"Well, not this one," she declared. "I'm going back to sleep. Good morning." She turned back over.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed and slid closer to her. Knowing that she was wide awake, he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

As he pulled back, she flipped over to face him once again. Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "Is that all you have for your devoted wife?"

"That depends," he teased.

"On what?"

"Your getting up," he told her playfully. "It's time to get out of bed. That's an order." 

"Oh, so now you're the boss in this marriage?" she shot back. "Prove it."

He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, pinning her down as he climbed up and straddled her. "Is this proof enough?"

She grinned. "Maybe," she said, beginning to laugh. 

He laughed with her. Before he met her, he'd have never believed that anyone could be cheerful in the morning. This was just one of the many things she had taught him in their time together. 

Her smile faded slightly. "I love you," she told him seriously.

"I love you too." He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. He gazed at her face. Gods, she was beautiful.

"Good," she murmured. She leaned up and kissed him passionately. 

He kissed her back, getting lost in the moment. He loved her so much. He could never resist her when she got romantic. 

She threw her arms around him and pulled herself up towards him. 

The kiss deepened as he wrapped his own arms around her, bringing her closer. Their bodies pressed together tightly. 

Suddenly, he felt the passion turn into something else. Something that was forbidden between them as long as they remained guardians of the prince. Something that could have dire consequences for both of them, Nefer-Tina especially, if he gave into this need. 

He immediately broke off the kiss and gently but insistently pushed himself away from her. He moved to the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. Why couldn't he control his body better?

He felt her shift her position and he felt her arms wrap themselves around him from behind. "I'm sorry," she said, all playfulness gone from her voice. She put her chin on his left shoulder. "I wasn't even thinking. I let myself get carried away. I should have been more careful."

"No," he told her, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's my own fault for not remembering that this would happen.

"I was wrong to do that to you. To us."

"It's all right," she insisted. "It happened. Let's just get on with our day." She pushed herself away from him. "Mind if I keep you company while you do your exercises this morning?"

He turned around to face her. "No, it's not all right. It was never all right. We can't keep pretending it doesn't happen because it does. Like it has been for the past four years.

"We can't keep avoiding the issue. It's a fact of our married life and we need to get it in the open."

Nefer-Tina became visibly upset at his words. "Why? Why do we need to talk about something that doesn't happen too often? We have no problem with it the majority of the time. Why make an issue now?"

"Because it's been bothering me for a long time," he told her.

She turned away from him. "Oh. I...I didn't realize..."

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a difficult subject for you to talk about. I understand how badly you were affected by what happened to you. I can see it in your eyes every time I touch you."

"I didn't realize that I was that obvious," she quietly sighed. "I try not to be but..."

"It's understandable. What that man did to you, how he hurt you. You're lucky you survived as long as you did before I found you in that alley. 

"You're so strong, Nefer-Tina. I don't even think you realize how strong you are," he told her.

"Every time I close my eyes, he's there," she whispered. "I can hear his breathing. Feel the knife as he traced my body with it. The tearing and the blood. There was so much blood..." She closed her eyes against the tears that were coming unbidden. "If that's strength, I'm terrified to know what weakness is."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" he gently demanded of her. "Why keep it to yourself for so long?"

She shrugged under his hand. "I guess I didn't want to bother you with it. I don't really know myself."

"Is this why you don't want to talk about what happened? Are you afraid that I'll hurt you if we ever did anything?" There was no accusation in his voice, only concern.

She didn't answer. Instead she pulled away and pushed herself out of their bed. Her arms tightly folded against her chest, her back still to him.

"Please. Tell me."

"I know you won't hurt me," she finally said. "But there's still the intense fear that you will. No matter how many times I tell myself that nothing will happen, I can't shake the feeling that it will. 

"By not talking about it, I avoid any chances of us doing anything at all. I know there are ways for a man and woman to make love without...without..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. "But, I'm afraid of even doing that," she continued after a long pause. "So, I'm...relieved that we act like nothing's happened. It's a way to protect myself." 

He got out of bed and made his way across the room to her. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. She was crying now, letting out emotions she had kept hidden from him for so long. He smoothed her hair and let the tears run their course.

He felt foolish for not realizing how big an issue sex would be for her. The only reason he had said anything at all was because he was tired of pretending their near misses didn't happen. He hadn't known there had been a reason behind her avoidance of discussing them. 

The first time it had happened had been their wedding night. Until they were married, they had still lived apart. They had both come from very traditional backgrounds. He had gotten too amorous and she had begged him to stop before he had gone too far. She had pointed out the dangers of their making love as long as they both remained guardians of the prince. If she were to ever become pregnant...

Ja-Kal had immediately realized the truth in those words and they had promised to abstain until the day they were released from their positions as guardians. There were no completely reliable contraceptive methods, so to refrain from intercourse was safest.

He only now remembered the fear in her eyes when he had started to touch her body. He had always thought the memories and the fears that went with them would have lessened over the years. She had often been the one to initiate the heated kissing that led to the sexual stimulation, such as she had just now. He had believed that they had not discussed what had happened out of habit. Even after they had made the initial agreement, Nefer-Tina had proceeded to kiss him again and that was all they did for the rest of the night. The next day neither had mentioned the near miss of the night before and that had become their pattern over the years.

Their policy of silence had only started to bother him in the last two months, after the last incident before this one. Out of the blue, he had remembered being with Tia and how it had, in his mind, united them in a way not possible by just kissing. He longed for that level of intimacy with Nefer-Tina, the woman he loved more than life itself. With her, he knew it would surpass anything he had experienced with Tia. 

As Nefer-Tina had mentioned, there were ways of making love without the final act of the man entering the woman. That was what he wished to discuss with her, the option of finally being together with her that went beyond their passionate kisses. Until now, he hadn't known that she would be afraid of even that. 

"It's all right," he told her after her crying had subsided. "We don't have to talk about this now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He continued to smooth her hair.

She looked up at him, her cheeks stained. "Why do I have to feel this way? It's not fair to you."

"It's all right," he repeated. "You don't have to say another word."

"But I want to," she pressed. "You need to understand. Despite the fear I feel, I _want_ to make love to you. I want it more than anything. I want to be able to please you like a proper wife should."

Before she could say another word, he placed a finger against her lips. "You do please me," he told her. "In more ways than I can possibly name. You're a good person, so sweet and loving. You even obey my orders. Sometimes," he teased, coaxing a small smile from her. "What more could I ever expect from you? I love you exactly as you are."

"And, I love you," she said. "For being the most kind and understanding, though sometimes the most stubborn, man on earth." 

"One day we won't need to worry about this any more," he promised her. "Then I'll prove to you that I'd never hurt you."

"I'd like that," she said. "And, maybe, just maybe, we could...start a family."

He smiled at that. He had always dreamed of having children of his own. He'd been disappointed when Tia had not become pregnant during their short marriage, but he knew it was partially his fault for hardly being around because of his duty to the prince. With Nefer-Tina, he had a second chance at becoming a father. "I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

She looked a little sad at that. "I still wonder about my...first child," she said. "How... different things would have been if it hadn't been...taken from me."

"You'd be out there, somewhere, raising him or her on your own," he told her, "and, we'd have never met."

She didn't respond right away. "I don't think I'd have been very happy and my child would have not had the kind of life he or she deserved. Maybe it was a blessing what happened."

Ja-Kal thought about the child, a boy, who Tia had told him she had given to his own brother Arakh, the very same man who had raped Nefer-Tina. This bit of information had been her parting "gift" to him. Kimas, which was his name, was not the happy eight-year-old he should have been. Arakh's wife had brought Kimas to see his uncle against her husband's wishes several times over the years and she had told Ja-Kal about the treatment Arakh gave his son. It was better that Nefer-Tina believed her child to be lost to her forever. 

"Nefer-Tina, there's something I want to ask you to do for me." 

"Anything."

"I want you to promise me that you'll tell me everything that's bothering you from now on. No more secrets," he said. He knew he was being hypocritical, keeping information from her past from her that he knew would hurt her beyond anything if she ever found out, but was important to him that she was able to completely trust him. She tried to look away from him, but he caught her face in his right hand and kept her where she was. "Promise me."

"I'll try," she said.

"That's not good enough," he told her. 

"I promise," she finally gave in. "No more secrets."

He accepted the answer and released her face from his grasp. She buried herself against him as he just held her. 

They remained like that in silence for several more minutes.

((((()))))) 

Tia had arrived at the palace undetected. She had cast a spell that made her virtually invisible to everyone around her. Only those she wanted to would be able to see her.

She made her way through the familiar hallways and chambers. It took her about ten minutes to find her destination-the practice hunting grounds. As she gazed out onto the field, she located the one man she was looking for.

Arakh, Ja-Kal's brother and her oldest friend, was shooting arrows at targets by himself. She wasn't surprised to find him alone. His favorite topic of conversation was about how his brother only wanted him to fail in life and that he was always trying to make him look bad. Most people who knew the brothers thought Arakh was crazy and stayed away. Tia had been one of the only people to befriend him.

They had met about the same time she had first started hanging around Ja-Kal. Arakh, perpetually jealous, had tried to scare her off by making up things about his brother. Tia had only laughed at the little boy and told him that Ja-Kal was going to be her husband when they grew up. This had made him more determined to change her mind, perhaps even convince her to marry him instead. 

Every day, Arakh had made up something horrible about Ja-Kal, attempting to ruin his older brother's perfect image. Instead of being disgusted as he had hoped, Tia ignored him and that annoyed him to no end. This went on for months before they decided they were both just too stubborn to see eye to eye and should be friends instead.

This friendship had lasted for years. They had agreed not to share their little secret with Ja-Kal for different reasons. Tia had thought it would make her appear less devoted to him. Arakh didn't want to admit he couldn't defeat a girl in a battle of wills. Ja-Kal remained unaware of their relationship.

Despite their secrecy, they couldn't help but have a little fun with him when they became aware that Ja-Kal had fallen in love with her. Arakh had pretended to be interested in her romantically and "courted" her. This had made Ja-Kal visibly uncomfortable, which made it that much more enjoyable for both of them. If there was one thing they shared, it was a sadistic side. They loved to see other people suffer. Including people they cared about.

During this time, Arakh himself had begun to fall in love with her and told her so. Tia had laughed and replied that they were too alike to ever be in a relationship. It would never last. They would do nothing but fight for control of it. Arakh agreed after a while and they went back to being close friends. 

Finally, Tia had called off the game. She had decided that it was time to let Ja-Kal know that she loved him and not his brother. Arakh had begrudgingly agreed and broken off all contact with her for a while to make it appear that he had had his heart broken.

Arakh later met a woman after he and Ja-Kal had been chosen to join the Royal Huntsmen. She was pretty, sweet, and not much else. In other words, perfect for him. He knew she would obey without question and never give him trouble, just as a good wife should. He married her less than a year after they first met. 

Right before his marriage, Arakh and Tia had decided that it would be best to not spend much time together anymore. It would not be proper for a man and woman, each in a serious relationship, to be seen together without their respective partners. The last time she had spoken to him alone was on the night she had brought his son to him.

Arakh's wife had proven to be barren and Tia had known that this was Arakh's worst nightmare. It was his dream to have a son that he could raise to be the best at everything he did. A son that could become everything that he wasn't, because _he_ wouldn't have an older brother stealing all that was rightfully his. 

He and Tia had discussed this at length over the years. So, as luck would have it, his rape of that slut Nefer-Tina had proven fruitful and she became pregnant with his child. If the baby was a boy, Tia decided it would be fitting to give it to him to raise as his own and use it to fulfill his dreams. If it had been a girl, she would have had it put to death. Either way, the whore wasn't fit to raise a child on her own.

The child was indeed a son and Tia had had him taken immediately away from the whore on the night of him birth. She had brought the little boy to Arakh's home and gave him to his father. Of course, she kept the true paternity a secret. She knew Arakh well enough to know that a child he believed wasn't his own would be easier to force into his planned image. Love would only get in the way of his agenda. 

So, she only told him that the child's mother was the girl she had asked him to dispose of nine months ago and the father was one of her many lovers. She told him that he never had to worry about her coming back because she had been banished by the pharaoh. This was her gift to him for helping her in her time of need.

Now, eight years later, she needed his help again. They had barely spoken in the four years that followed her delivery of his son. Her devotion to being the perfect wife and his ambition to outdo Ja-Kal kept them each busy. Then she had been gone for the last four, spending her days under intense instruction from Mayati.

Tia walked across the field, no one paying any attention to her, and headed directly towards her old friend. Arakh had his back to her, ready to release yet another arrow at the target. She waited until he let it fly.

It struck the bull's-eye of the target.

"I see you've improved over the years," Tia commented as he admired his handiwork.

Obviously surprised to hear a woman's voice, he turned around to see who had spoken. When he saw her, his one good eye went wide. "Tia...?"

"Hello, Arakh. It's been a very long time."

"Yes, it has," he agreed. "It's good to see you, old friend. I had heard that you left Memphis after the divorce. What brings you back after all these years?"

"I'll tell you, but not here. We need to find someplace a little more private," she told him.

"I'll take you-"

"No need," she cut him off. "Allow me." With a wave of her hand, they both vanished from the practice field.

((((()))))) 

Tia and Arakh rematerialized in a deserted chamber somewhere in the bowels of the palace.

He stepped away from her and looked around in awe. "How...how did you do that?"

She smiled. "The last four years have been devoted to studying magic and I had a very good teacher."

"Must have been if you can pull something like that," he agreed. "So, you were going to tell me why you came back." 

"Revenge," she told him.

Now it was his turn to smile. "You and I were always too much alike."

"That's why we always made such a good team. And, that's why I need your help once again."

"If it involves harming my do-gooder brother, I'll do anything you ask," Arakh promised.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say," she told him. "I don't just want to harm Ja-Kal. I want to destroy him."

"You sound more and more like me every second," he commented. "What brought about this dramatic change? I remember a time when you would have killed someone to keep them from harming your precious Ja-Kal."

"You'd be surprised what having everything you know and love taken away from you can do," she said. "He ruined my life. I think it's about time I returned the favor."

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"It's quite simple really," she said. "We get the pharaoh to put him to death."

Arakh started to laugh. "That magic of yours must have gone to your head. How in all the gods' names could we convince Amenhotep that his most loyal servant has committed a crime worthy of death? It would take a miracle."

"Why waste a miracle on something that is completely true?" Tia asked slyly. "Ja-Kal is guilty the most heinous crime of all: treason."

"I must have missed something, because last time I checked my brother freaked out if someone even suggested making up an excuse for being late. How could anyone that honorable be guilty of treason?"

"Easily," Tia purred. "Tell me, who has Ja-Kal been spending all his time off-duty with these last four years? Is it still the charioteer Nefer?"

"That's the one," Arakh confirmed, "or, as we real men like to call him, Girly-boy. But, what does this have to do with my brother being guilty of treason?"

"Everything," promised Tia. "Be patient and I will explain. Have you ever met Nefer?"

"No, but I've seen him from far away. He, Ja-Kal, and the other guardians spend the majority of their time with Prince Rapses. I actually haven't met any of them. And, as you very well know, I haven't spoken with my brother in almost seven years. But, I do keep tabs on him. I have a friend who interacts with him and the other guardians on a regular basis."

"Who is this friend of yours?" Tia wanted to know.

"Scarab, Amenhotep's vizier. I met him shortly after I stopped speaking to my brother."

"I remember him," Tia said. "He always seemed like he wanted more than he had. Reminded me of us, in a way."

"He wants to be pharaoh," Arakh informed her. "I want to be captain of the Royal Hunt. We made a little bargain. If I helped him become pharaoh, not only would he promote me, but he'd help me kill my brother. You'd like him."

"Hmm," Tia said, thinking about this new information. "I didn't know you had involved someone else in your family feud. This might make things a little more difficult for me."

"Maybe he could help you, now that you know magic too. He's very good with it. But, I think you might be more powerful than he is. I've never seen him transport anyone like you did."

"That's possible. My teacher wasn't any earthly magician. Mayati is a demigoddess. I've spent the last four years beyond the Western Gate," she told him.

"Then you and Scarab really should meet each other. He might want to make a bargain with you for some of your spells," Arakh suggested.

"He can have them all. I don't particularly care for magic, but I need it to get my revenge." She paused to think about things for a moment. "You said Scarab interacts with Ja-Kal and the others on a daily basis. He might actually be able to help me then. I think it would be wise for you to introduce me to him as soon as possible."

"Does right now work for you?" Arakh asked. "I know he's in his lab. He's always there this time of day."

"Lead the way," Tia smiled.

((((()))))) 

Rapses had just finished his day's lessons with Rath, and Nefer-Tina was waiting to escort him back to where he would have hunting practice with Ja-Kal.

"You aren't devoting enough time to your studies," Rath was lecturing the young prince as he walked him over to the chariot. "How will you ever learn to be a great pharaoh like your father if you don't stop falling asleep during your lessons?"

"Maybe if they weren't so boring he wouldn't keep falling asleep," Nefer-Tina suggested as Rapses climbed into the vehicle.

"They are not boring," Rath defended himself. "They're just...full of information. Besides, who asked you? You're nothing more than a simple charioteer."

"I may just be a charioteer, but at least I don't put people to sleep for a living," Nefer-Tina said.

"He's got a point," Rapses agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone fall asleep when riding with Nefer."

"That's because his passengers are always fearing for their life," was Rath's come back. "I don't think I've ever seen a more reckless driver in all my days."

"I haven't lost one yet," Nefer-Tina said proudly, exchanging grins with the prince. "But, that doesn't mean it couldn't happen. Want a ride, Rath?"

"I think not. If I ever need one, I'll ask one of the _safe_ charioteers. Maybe that friend of yours. What's his name...Kenna," Rath said.

"He's an alright driver," Nefer-Tina said, "but he's not as good as me."

"Yeah, Nefer's the best," Rapses supported his youngest guardian. "He's even going to let me drive."

"Since when?" Nefer-Tina questioned the boy, folding her arms.

"Um, since this afternoon," the prince decided. "Right?"

"No," she firmly told him. "Not until you're much older. Your father would have my head if I let you drive and you got hurt."

"So much for your being 'the best'," Rath commented.

"At least I'm not the most boring," was Nefer-Tina's remark.

"Humph," Rath sniffed. "We'll see which of us contributes the most to young Rapses' future rule and then we'll know who really was the best."

"Knock it off, you two," Rapses said. "We're going to be late for my lesson with Ja-Kal."

"That's definitely something we don't want to happen," Nefer-Tina agreed. _I'd never hear the end of it!_ "We'll see you later, Rath." She snapped the horses' reins and the chariot shot off.

"I guess we'll have to go faster than usual to make it back in time, huh?" Rapses asked.

"I don't think so," Nefer-Tina told him. "We left about the usual time. Rath always tries to lecture you until the very end and I always end up insulting him. Same old, same old."

The boy laughed. "You really are the best. It must be so much fun to be you."

Nefer-Tina didn't know how to answer that. Rapses had no idea what kind of life she led. He just thought she was a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky "guy" who just happened to be his personal charioteer and guardian.

"Some of it is," she finally said. "Everything else is hard work. You'll understand that when you get to be my age."

"Now you sound like Rath," the boy pointed out. He sighed. "I wish I didn't have to spend all my time either learning or attending social functions. Just for once, I'd like to be a regular boy."

"I know what you mean," she agreed. How she longed to live a normal life with Ja-Kal. No more pretending to be someone she wasn't. Finally settling down and starting a family. It was a dream that could never be. 

"Hey Nefer, can I ask you something personal?"

Warily, she answered, "It depends on what it is." Rapses was a very observant boy. Even a minor comment that could reveal her secret would be noticed.

"How do you get girls to like you?"

Nefer-Tina nearly fell over at the question. He was asking _her_?! Of all the things to ask this was the least expected. She couldn't wait to tell Ja-Kal. "And, when would you even have a chance to meet one?" she asked him right back. "That's what I'd like to know." 

Rapses shrugged. "I don't know. Yesterday, I was looking out the window and I saw a bunch of regular children playing. And, there was this girl out there. She was really pretty and she looked nice. I wanted to go and meet her."

She sighed, feeling sorry for the boy. "My prince, there are some things that not even you can control. Royal tradition dictates that you must marry a woman of noble blood. Even if you did meet this girl and you two were to fall in love, you would not be able to marry her."

"One of my first acts as pharaoh will be to change that tradition," he declared. "I'll also make it so that all royal children can go anywhere and play whenever they wish."

"Sounds like you've got everything all planned out," she told him. "I don't care what Rath says. You'll make a fine pharaoh just as you are."

"Thanks, Nefer," Rapses said.

Nefer-Tina slowed the horses as they approached their destination. As they came to a stop, she noticed Ja-Kal wasn't there waiting for them.

"Well, would you look at that," she said. "We actually got here before Ja-Kal did."

"Now we can pick on him for being late," Rapses added, grinning. 

The two of them climbed out of the chariot. Rapses went to wait where he could greet Ja-Kal while Nefer-Tina tended to the horses.

As she tied their reins to a post, she gazed out over the adjacent courtyard. There was a man and a woman walking across it. The man, who wore an eye patch, she did not recognize. But the woman...

Nefer-Tina gasped and her whole body froze when she saw the woman's face as she briefly turned in her direction. The reins fell from her limp hands. It couldn't be. Not now. Not here. 

Suddenly, a hand landed on Nefer-Tina's shoulder and she practically jumped.

"Easy, easy," said a calm and thankfully safe voice. "It's just me."

She turned around and saw Ja-Kal, his face lined with concern. 

"All you all right? You're shaking terribly." He reached out and gently caressed her cheek, not caring if the prince noticed or not. "What happened?"

" _She's_ here," Nefer-Tina barely managed to get out. She was breathing erratically. "I saw her."

"No," he said, refusing to believe it. "She can't be. You must have imagined it."

She shook her head. "I didn't imagine it. I _saw_ her."

He looked over her shoulder and scanned the courtyard. "Well, she's gone now," he said. "Do you think she saw you too?"

"I don't know. She was walking with a man and didn't seem to be looking around. They went inside the palace," she told him. "I don't know who the man was, but I'm sure, whoever he is, he's helping her."

"What did he look like?" Ja-Kal asked, already having a pretty good idea who it was.

"Very dark and tall with an eye patch over his right eye."

"Arakh," Ja-Kal said. "I should have known."

"Arakh? Isn't that..."

"My brother," he confirmed. "He and Tia have a history together. He courted her at the same time I did. They were closer friends than I knew. I found out when she told me four years ago."

"What do we do now?" Nefer-Tina asked, suddenly very afraid.

"We wait until she makes her first move," Ja-Kal told her. "But, I swear, she won't lay a hand on you. I'll make sure of it."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Rapses asked, coming over to join them. "Making plans for making my life harder than it is?"

Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal exchanged one last glance before attending to their prince.

"We were just discussing your ideas for when you become pharaoh..." Nefer-Tina began as she steered him away.

Ja-Kal took one more look at the courtyard. He thought he saw a shadow, but there was nothing when he examined it closer. He turned away and tried to forget about the danger for the moment as he followed his wife and their charge.

((((()))))) 

"Is that Nefer?" Arakh asked Tia as they watched Ja-Kal speak with the person to whom Tia had made a point of revealing herself.

"Yes," Tia nodded. "What do you think of 'him'?"

"Something's not right with that man," Arakh decided. "I never knew how appropriate the nickname 'Girly-boy' really was until I saw him. And, look at the way my brother is acting around him. He's treating him like a woman. It's disgusting."

"That's because Nefer _is_ a woman," Tia told him. "And, her name is Nefer-Tina. She's the one he left me for."

"Well, well, well," Arakh said in wonder. "It looks like the incorruptible Ja-Kal has finally fallen. And, at the hands of a woman, no less. So, why is she pretending to be a man if she could be happily married to lover boy?"

"That is a long story for another time," Tia said. "She and I go back many years. Suffice to say, Ja-Kal found out about something I did to her and he left me because of it."

"What did you do to her?" Arakh asked curiously. "It must have been bad to scare off your _devoted_ husband."

"It's not important," she waved him off. "All I'll tell you is that, because of my manipulations, she was banished from Memphis and could only stay by disguising herself as a man. Hence, the treason. Ja-Kal is guilty of protecting a known criminal who is breaking the law just by being in the city."

"Both of them are dead and they don't even know it yet," Arakh chuckled. 

"By the time I'm through with them, no disguise will be able to hide the fact that she's a woman," Tia promised as she started to walk again.

"What's she look like under that disguise of hers anyway?" Arakh asked her, struggling to match her pace. "She must be something if she caught my brother's eye while he was a married man."

"Here," Tia said and she waved her hand. A transparent full-size, three-dimensional image of Nefer-Tina appeared in front of them. It hovered slightly above the ground and moved with them. "This is Nefer-Tina. A very beautiful woman."

Arakh whistled. "You can say that again. I can see what attracted Ja-Kal, all right. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of her myself."

Tia smiled to herself. _You already have, my friend_ , she thought. _You just don't know it yet._ She waved her hand again and the image disappeared. "We can't have you drooling like an animal when you introduce me to Scarab. You'll have plenty of time to ogle the whore later."

"We're almost there," Arakh told her. "Just a couple more minutes."

He led her down another three corridors and then through a door to a long and steep descending stairway. 

As they went down the stairs, Tia commented, "I'm presuming he made his lair difficult to get to in order to discourage visitors."

"The man's a genius," Arakh said. "He makes most people wait for him to meet them. I'm one of the only ones who ever ventures down here. He was surprised the first time I ever dropped by." 

Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs and they found themselves in a large chamber. Tia recognized several magical vials and implements among the room's contents. Books were to be found practically everywhere. This was most definitely his laboratory. But, there was no sign of Scarab himself.

"Scarab," Arakh called out. "I've brought someone I'd like you to meet. She has some information that I think you will find very interesting."

"Scarab's a little busy at the moment," came a voice behind them. They turned around to see Heka slithering into the room. "So, you can go away and come back later, Arakh. And take your girlfriend with you."

"I'm hardly his girlfriend," Tia said, silently casting a life detection spell. She sensed Scarab standing just out of sight. Apparently he was sending his familiar to screen his visitors. She turned to stare in the direction she knew he was in. "I'm here with a deal for Scarab."

"Sure you are," Heka said, eyeing Tia's skimpy outfit. "What are you offering? A lap dance?"

"Hardly. I'm here to offer to help him become pharaoh in less than a single year."

"Uh-huh. Right," Heka scoffed. "And I'm a camel."

"If you say so," Tia said, getting annoyed with this big mouth snake. She waved her hand and Heka instantly began to glow brightly.

"What's happening to me?" Heka cried out.

"You're getting your wish," was all Tia told her.

When the glowing faded, in the place where the golden snake had been was a living, breathing camel.

"You're so good," Arakh praised her. "I've been wanting to shut her up for years."

"That's what happens to someone who gets on my nerves," Tia grinned. "You can come out now, Scarab. I know you saw the whole thing."

"Most impressive," Scarab said as he revealed himself to his guests, "but I wish you hadn't done that. She had her uses."

"I could change her back if I wanted to," Tia told him, "but you really don't need her anymore. You have me. My powers are at your disposal."

"Your powers are quite interesting," Scarab said. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone but a god perform a trick like that. And, I highly doubt that you're a god."

"No, but I was taught by one," Tia told him. "Well, a demigoddess really, but her powers were equal to any full-fledged god. Perhaps you've heard of her? Her name's Mayati."

Scarab's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "Yes, yes, I have. Very few beings have ever met her and lived to tell the tale. Her temper is legendary."

"I found it rather tiresome myself," Tia said, "but that's just me. You can only watch so many people be murdered where they stand before you get bored with it."

"Not to be rude, but who are you? And, what are you doing in the company of the likes of him?" Scarab asked, gesturing towards Arakh who was busy tormenting the camel that had once been Heka.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. My name is Tia," she said, bowing slightly. "Arakh is an old friend of mine. I was once married to his brother."

"Ah, so you're the ex-wife Ja-Kal no longer mentions," Scarab said. "There was a time when he spoke highly of you and little else. I had always wondered what happened to break the two of you up."

"Let's just say he learned of my true nature and he didn't like what he saw," Tia told him. "So, I've come back to make him pay for what he did to me. 

"Arakh tells me you agreed to help him destroy Ja-Kal in exchange for his services in placing you on the throne. I'm offering you the same, but with a slight change. You aid me in getting my revenge and you will almost be guaranteed the throne."

"How is that possible?" Scarab asked her. "Amenhotep is loved by his people. They wouldn't want him replaced unless there was no other choice. That is why I intend to kill both him and his son."

"That could work, but you'd be taking an awful risk," Tia pointed out. "It might take years to pull it off so neither death looks like it was planned. By the time you succeeded, you may not have much of a reign left. You aren't exactly a young man.

"Wouldn't it be so much better to turn the people themselves against the royal family? To have them begging you to take the throne from the pharaoh?"

"An intriguing concept," Scarab said thoughtfully. "But, that's a feat more difficult than a simple murder. To turn a people against their beloved ruler seems almost impossible."

"Not at all," Tia assured him. "All one would need to do is prove that Amenhotep is less than divine and allowed a known criminal to go unpunished in his presence. And, to make things a little more interesting, this criminal has lived under his nose for the past six years, protected by his most trustworthy servant."

"I sense you're going somewhere with this," Scarab commented. "But how does this relate to destroying your ex-husband?"

"You don't seem to understand," Tia said, "this _is_ how I intend to destroy Ja-Kal. _He's_ the one who is protecting a known criminal and is perfectly aware of what he is doing. He's hiding critical information from a man who believes that he is completely honest and put him in charge of the care of his only child. If this were to ever come out in public, well, Amenhotep would be disgraced for allowing this to go on for so long."

"I like the way you think," Scarab complimented her. "You seem to have spent a lot of time planning this."

"Well, I've only had the last four years to think about how I was going to pay Ja-Kal back for the kindness he showed me when I last saw him. Putting you on the throne is just something I came up with when Arakh told me that you two were partners. My original plan ended with the deaths of Ja-Kal and the whore," Tia explained. 

"Whore?" Scarab inquired. "I assume you mean the criminal he's hiding?"

"Yes," Tia nodded. "And you know her very well since she is one of the prince's guardians."

"You mean Nefer, don't you?" Scarab said, realizing that he was the only possibility. The other two guardians, Rath and Armon, were unquestionably male. Nefer had always been a puzzle.

"Her name is Nefer-Tina," Tia said to confirm his guess. "She's been living the last eight years of her life as a man to hide the fact that she was banished from here."

"Eight years ago?" Arakh jumped in. He had tired of telling off an unresponsive camel and had been listening to Tia and Scarab. "There was only one banishment back then. I wasn't around but everyone knows about it. It was that musician girl. The one you had me take care of for you..." He trailed off, realizing who it was. "The mother of my son."

"Very good, Arakh," Tia applauded him. "They're one and the same."

"I remember that incident very well," Scarab said. "She was pregnant and claimed she had been raped. She never deviated from her story. She was lucky Amenhotep just banished her rather than put her to death."

"Oh, she was raped all right," Tia said. "That was Arakh's fault." She turned to look at her friend. "There was no lover."

Arakh's single eye widened. "If you're telling me what I think you're telling me, I'll be very disappointed in you."

"Why? The boy's everything you hoped a son would be, isn't he? Does it really matter that he's truly yours? Would that have made a difference?"

"I may be ruthless, but I still have a heart, Tia," Arakh told her. "I've done to my own son what I vowed I'd never do and it's your fault. I trusted you and you lied to me."

"You want to be mad at me? Fine, be mad at me, but not when it interferes with business," Tia told him. "You want Ja-Kal destroyed? I'm doing it for you. Your son is a small price to pay for you to get what you want. After you've become captain of the Royal Hunt, if you still want to discuss this, be my guest."

"Getting back to your plan," Scarab interrupted, "you were about to tell me how you were going to expose this woman."

"It's quite simple really," Tia told him. "There is only function in nature that a woman is solely capable of performing. I am going to make sure Nefer-Tina does this.

"Then there will be no denying what she truly is."

((((()))))) 

Nefer-Tina was on full alert as she left Rapses with Armon for his Egyptsu lesson. There had been no sign of Tia since she had first seen her the day before, but that didn't mean anything. Tia could be anywhere within the palace grounds or somewhere in the surrounding city. It was only a matter of time before they met face to face.

She was supposed to meet Ja-Kal at their quarters for a discussion on how to handle any encounter that could occur during the course of the day, especially ones where Ja-Kal wasn't present. She hoped she wouldn't run into her on her way to him. 

As she was turning a corner, she heard running footsteps behind her and someone called her name.

"Hey, Nefer," an unfamiliar male voice shouted. "Wait up!"

She turned around to see the very same man who she had spotted with Tia yesterday, Ja-Kal's brother Arakh, racing after her, pulling a young woman after him. She was relieved to see that it wasn't Tia. What could they want with her?

She waited until they had caught up before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could give this girl a ride into town," Arakh said, acting as if there was nothing unusual about the request. "She's new here and I was about to show her to the stables when we noticed you. And, since I've heard you're the best charioteer there is, I figured you'd be the best one to take her."

"I was on my way to meet someone," Nefer-Tina told him. "This isn't a good time for me. I'm sure one of the other charioteers would be happy to take you."

"But I don't want any of them," the girl pouted. "I want _you_."

Nefer-Tina did not know how to answer that. No one had ever specifically requested her services before other than the prince or one of the other guardians. As a rule, she was to be available at all times for their use alone and the pharaoh in an emergency. 

"I'm sorry," she said, giving a smile. "Maybe next time."

"No," the girl said, folding her arms. "I'm not budging until you take me."

"This is how she got me to take her, too," Arakh commiserated. "She's a stubborn one."

"Look, I'm really sorry," Nefer-Tina pressed, "but I can't do it. You stay here as long as you want, but it's not going to change anything. Even after my meeting, I have my regular duties to attend to."

"Everyone said you were so nice," the girl said, "but they're wrong about you. You put yourself ahead of everyone else."

"That's not-" 

"What's going on here?" Ja-Kal interrupted as he came to find Nefer-Tina. She hadn't been at their quarters, so he had gone to look for her.

"Ja-Kal, thank goodness," Nefer-Tina said. "I could really use your help here. Tell her," she said, indicating the girl, "that we have a meeting that I can't miss. She wants me to drive her into town and she refuses to go with anyone else."

Ja-Kal looked up and saw that his brother was there too. "Arakh, who is this girl and why is she bothering a member of my team?"

"What, no big hello to your little brother?" Arakh asked. "We haven't seen each other in seven years. I'm hurt."

"This is not the time or place for this," Ja-Kal told him.

"I can tell you who I am myself," the girl said. "My name is Ita. I just started working here as a servant this past week. I need to go into the city to buy a few items and I thought it would be nice to be taken rather than walk. I ran into your brother while I was trying to find the stables and he offered to take me. When I saw Nefer, I figured he could take me and your brother could get back to whatever it is he was doing."

Ja-Kal sighed. "Nefer and I have some very important things to discuss regarding Prince Rapses. You're new here, so I don't know if you are aware that we are two of his personal guardians. He must come first. 

"Ita, allow my brother to escort you to the stables where any one of the other fine charioteers will be pleased to take you wherever you wish to go."

"Come on, Ita," Arakh said, grabbing onto her arm. "I'll take you like you originally asked."

"Fine," she sulked. 

"I'm very sorry," Nefer-Tina repeated.

"One more thing," Arakh said and he let go of Ita for a moment. He walked back over to Ja-Kal. "You know, what happened between us was a long time ago. I was thinking that we could maybe start over."

Ja-Kal looked at him in surprise. Where was this coming from? Especially now when he knew Tia was back and that the two of them had been in contact. Was this part of some twisted plan of theirs?

"I'd like that," he finally said. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He had been waiting years for an attempt to reconcile with Arakh. Despite the evil acts his brother had committed, he was still his brother. His ideals about the closeness of families outweighed his doubts. 

"Good," Arakh said. "I'll see you around then, Brother. Come, Ita." He took the girl by the arm once again and they disappeared around the corner.

Nefer-Tina came to his side at once. "What was that all about? Do you think he really means it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, but I have to take the chance that he does. I've always regretted not having a close relationship with him. Until now, he pushed me away, claiming that I only wanted him to fail. If he's sincere about what he's saying, then..."

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself to me," she told him. "I was an only child. I don't know what it's like to have even one sibling."

"But there are some things he's done that even I can't forgive him for," he pressed. He had never told Nefer-Tina about Arakh's involvement in her rape and he had vowed he never would. Better to let her keep believing that it was a random act of violence. He hadn't even mentioned that Tia was behind the attack either. "I don't know if I really want to have a relationship with someone like that." He shook his head. "I'm so confused."

"Just think about it," she said. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

"Thank you," he said. "What would I do without you?"

She grinned. "Do you really want to find out?"

He smiled too, grateful for her kindness and understanding. "So, what do you think of this new girl? Ita, I think she said her name was."

"An interesting one," Nefer-Tina told him. "She's stubborn, pushy, and has no manners to boot. I doubt she'll make friends easily."

"She must be good at something, otherwise she wouldn't have been chosen to serve the royal family," Ja-Kal decided. "Come on, let's go and do what we said we would. We have some time before you have to bring Rapses to Rath for his lessons." He took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll get through this. Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"I know," she said.

They walked off together in the direction of their chambers.

((((()))))) 

"It worked! I can't believe they actually bought it," Arakh commented to his companion as Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina left. 

"Of course it worked," "Ita" said as she shimmered and reverted back to her normal self. "They have no reason to be suspicious of a servant girl. They're too worried about me."

"Tia, you are a mastermind," Arakh complimented her. "I may have had doubts about this scheme of yours before, but they're gone now. Everything is working exactly as you said it would. Who knew it would be so easy?"

"This was only the first step," Tia told him. "The next will be the hardest. We must win their complete and total trust. Ja-Kal is wary of you and Nefer-Tina is uncomfortable around people in general as you just witnessed. Once we have that, it's only a matter of time before we've rid ourselves of them forever."

"The day Ja-Kal is finally gone will be the happiest of my life," Arakh said. "He's kept me down for too long. I'll get at last what I've always wanted."

"As soon as he and the slut are dead, I'm leaving," Tia reminded him. "Scarab won't need me anymore. The seeds of doubt and distrust will have already been sown in the minds of Amenhotep's subjects. He'll be put on the throne faster than he ever dreamed."

"So, what's next?"

"Nothing today," she said. "'Ita's' encounters with 'Nefer' must seem random and coincidental. Your 'reconciliation' with Ja-Kal must perfectly coincide with them while appearing to be random as well. The information Scarab provided us with should be enough to plan out when we strike next."

"Then what are we waiting for then? Let's get to work. I'm eager to get started," Arakh told her.

"Yes, as am I," Tia agreed. "There's no escape for either of them. 

"Revenge is as good as mine."

((((()))))) 

A few days later, Nefer-Tina sat alone as she ate her lunch in the dining hall. Ja-Kal had gone to meet with Arakh, who he had finally decided to give a chance to prove that he was sincere about reconciliation. It was the first time she'd eaten without him in four years and it felt odd to be alone.

Ja-Kal had been very uncomfortable about leaving her by herself for so long when she was not on duty with the prince. Although they had seen no sign of her since that first sighting in the courtyard, Tia was still out there somewhere and could have been waiting for an opportunity to confront Nefer-Tina when he wasn't around.

Nefer-Tina had assured him that it wasn't Tia's style to attack in the open. Their encounters in the past had always been when there were no witnesses. Tia had wanted to make sure no one saw or heard anything that went on between them. It was how she had kept Nefer-Tina under her control. She had been the only one who knew the secret of "Nefer's" identity and she would have kept it that way as long as Nefer-Tina stayed away from her then-husband.

So, now she sat alone, picking at her food. She looked around the room, recognizing faces everywhere her eyes landed. 

Armon was surrounded by a bunch of serving girls, each bearing trays of food for him to wolf down. No one in all of Egypt could match his appetite, nor his ability to attract women. His honesty and gentle demeanor, along with his unintentional sense of humor, made him a safe prospect for any woman. Nefer-Tina herself felt this way around him, which was why he had easily befriended her. While Ja-Kal was her love and her best friend, Armon was someone she felt very close to.

She was so busy watching Armon try to please each of his "suitors" that she didn't notice when someone sat down next to her.

"Hello again," a cheerful voice came from the left of her.

Nefer-Tina swiveled her head to see who was speaking to her. It was the servant girl Ita, the one who had tried to get a ride from her a few days ago. What did she want this time? 

"Hi," she said back warily. 

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for the other day," Ita told her. "My behavior was inexcusable. I'm really, really sorry."

Nefer-Tina was surprised by both the friendliness and sincerity of Ita's tone. She was nothing like the brat she had been in their first encounter. "We're all entitled to be in a bad mood every once in a while."

"I was just having a horrible day and I was taking it out on everyone I ran into," she explained. "I didn't mean what I said about you being selfish."

"It's okay," Nefer-Tina told her. "You don't have to say another word about it. The whole thing is forgotten." She was glad the girl was sorry. It showed she was more mature than Nefer-Tina had thought.

She gazed out and noticed that people were starting to leave. She realized she had to go too. She was due to pick up Rapses and bring him to Rath for the day's lessons. 

"You really _are_ the nicest person I've ever met," Ita was saying brightly. "Most people would have said something nasty and walked away by now."

Nefer-Tina felt a pang of guilt. Although she wasn't trying to run away, she really did have to go. "I know how this is going to sound, but can we finish this later? I disagree with what you just said, but I have to attend to the prince. It has nothing to do with you. It's just my job."

"Oh," Ita said, a little sadly. "I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better. You're the first person who's talked to me for more than a minute without running away. I seem to have that effect on people."

Nefer-Tina picked up her dirty plate and stood up. "Well, the only thing I can think of that would cause that reaction is your tendency to force your way on people. Other than that, you seem like a nice person. Give it some time. All it takes is one person to reach out and offer friendship. That's what happened when I first came here. I met the person who became my best friend for life." 

"I don't mean to do that. Honestly, I don't," the girl told her. "It's just the way I was raised. My parents taught me that if someone doesn't do what you want when you ask them nicely, you have to bully them into it. That's what they did and it seemed to work. I don't seem to have as much success with it."

"I'm very glad to hear it," Nefer-Tina said. "Do the right thing. Being nice to people encourages them to be nice to you. Bullying them pushes them away. You earned my respect by apologizing to me.

"Remember what I told you and I'll see you around. Let me know if things improve for you."

Ita stood up. "I will. Thanks for the advice. Next new person I see I'll be so nice to them they won't know what hit them."

Nefer-Tina smiled. This girl was a piece of work. When she made up her mind to do something, she made up her mind! "Good luck!" She walked away, feeling that she had done a good deed. A person other than the prince or one of the other guardians had come to her with a problem and she had offered a solution. It was a nice feeling to have.

"Nefer, wait!"

Nefer-Tina turned around to see Ita hurrying after her. "What is it? Did I leave something?"

Ita turned a bright shade of red, as if embarrassed by what she wanted to say. "I was, well, wondering if you could help me get started being nice to people. I think most of the people I've already met are afraid to talk to me. I was hoping maybe you could introduce me to someone, well, new."

"Um, I don't know," she said, trailing off. She was reminded in a strange way of her first meeting with Ja-Kal. She had been terrified of being back in the palace and did not want to talk to anyone. Ja-Kal had practically dragged her everywhere with him that day and forced her to meet people. She remembered thinking how much more she loved him just for showing her that small kindness. 

"You know what? I think I have the perfect way to test your social skills..." 

((((()))))) 

Ja-Kal opened the door to his quarters and walked in to find his wife practically collapsed onto the couch. She still wore her "Nefer" clothing with the exception of the helmet and her boots. 

"Long day, I take it?" he asked her as she pushed herself into a sitting position. 

"You have no idea," she tiredly told him. She had taken off the small nefer amulet she wore underneath her clothing and was gently dangling it from her fingers. "Who knew doing a good deed could take this much out of you?"

He pulled off his own helmet as he came over and sat down beside her. "Don't tell me she stayed with you all day."

"Okay," she grinned. "I won't."

"You know, our young prince seems to think she has a crush on you," Ja-Kal teased as he pulled the amulet out of her hands. It had been his wedding present to her and, with the exception of when she was sleeping, she wore it at all times. 

"Get out of here!" Nefer-Tina said, lightly swatting his arm. "There is no way Ita could have developed a crush in less than a day. It's just not possible."

"Armon saw you two in the dining hall," he added, putting the amulet down onto the small table next to the couch. "He tends to agree with Rapses."

"Oh, no," she moaned. "How could this have happened? I'm a woman, for Ra's sake! I'm not supposed to attract other women!"

"She doesn't know that," he pointed out. "To everyone but me, you are 'Nefer', an available _male_ charioteer in a position of power. What woman wouldn't go for that?"

"I could name a few," she said. She leaned against him, a mock thoughtful expression on her face. "So, you just found out someone is after your lady love. How does that make you feel?"

He deftly maneuvered so that she found herself in his lap, her face close to his. "Does this answer your question?" He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

As they broke apart, she looked up at him and, grinning mischievously, said, "I'd have never taken you for the jealous type." Then, she yawned.

"I guess there are still some things you don't know about me," he told her. "You're practically asleep. Let's get you to bed." He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed chamber.

As he held her, she asked, "How did things go with Arakh? You didn't get a chance to tell me much when I brought Rapses to you."

"He seems to genuinely want to mend things between us," he told her. "He basically told me everything that had been bothering him over the years and I realized that he had some very valid points." He reached the bed and deposited her on it. "Our parents treated him very unfairly. I knew they paid a lot of attention to me, but I didn't know how much. Apparently, they almost always ignored him, even when he accomplished incredible feats for his age. Because of this, he felt that it was a contest between us for our parents' attentions." He sat down next to her. "I honestly wasn't aware of what went on at home until today. I can't blame him for feeling jealous."

"But that doesn't excuse him from the horrible things he's done because of that jealousy," Nefer-Tina pointed out as she began to remove the gold bands that adorned her arms.

Ja-Kal gently swatted her hands away and proceeded to take them off her himself. "No, it doesn't. But I didn't feel right mentioning any of that today. After all, this was our first real conversation in seven years. I tried to keep things neutral and family related," he said as he pulled off the black shirtlet she wore over a long white shirt. "The only two things I didn't mention were that I'm married and that his wife has brought their son to see me several times over the years." 

For a moment, he reflected on how much the boy resembled his true mother. It had been several months since the last visit, but the eight-year-old possessed many of Nefer-Tina's physical features. Even some of her personality traits were evident. He wondered if she would recognize them if she ever met him. 

"Did Tia come up at all?" she asked, bringing him out of his reverie. 

"Not even once," he told her, "which is strange considering how close Tia implied they were. There was a second I thought about mentioning her, but I decided against it. 

"I was thinking about why Arakh suddenly, after seven years, decides to approach me and basically apologize for his behavior. He just happens to make his move the very next day after we first discover Tia has come back and that she was with him at the time. It can't be a coincidence. Although he seems sincere, there's the possibility that Tia put him up to this, just as a way to get at me."

Nefer-Tina's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "She might believe that if you and your brother became close you'd tell him everything."

"Exactly," he told her. "If that's her plan, it's going to fail miserably. I'm not the same person I was four years ago. I've become very good at keeping secrets." He got up from the bed and went over to the chest where they kept their clothes. He extracted Nefer-Tina's nightgown. "I think we're not going to have to worry about hearing from her for a while."

"I hope you're right," she said, pulling off her tight white shirt. "Every time I leave here I'm terrified that she'll be waiting for me with the guards."

He came back over and sat down next to her. "They'd have to get through me first," he told her, kissing her on the forehead. "I won't let anyone or anything take you from me." He reached around her and started to unwrap the thick strip of linen that she used to bind her breasts. 

"I know," she smiled. "You're my personal guardian."

As he finished removing the linen, she raised her arms and he slipped her nightgown over her head. "Now and forever."

"Have I mentioned I love you lately?" she said.

"I can never hear it enough," he told her, removing her kilt and pulling her nightgown all the way down to her ankles. "Now, go to sleep. You'll need your strength to fend off your girlfriend."

"I think I liked you better before you rediscovered your sense of humor," she informed him before getting under the blanket and laying down on her pillow.

"I guess you bring out the worst in me," he teased her. "Good night, my love."

"Good night."

((((()))))) 

"Tia," Scarab said as he saw her leaving for the day in her servant girl form. "Might I have a word with you?"

She morphed back into her normal self. "If you keep it quick. I need to run into the slut before she starts her normal morning activities."

"I just wanted to know how your scheme is progressing. It's been over a month now and I haven't seen any results. I'm getting...impatient."

"Don't worry, old man," Tia assured him. "You'll become pharaoh soon enough. Even your own plan would have taken time to put you on the throne. Much longer than mine will."

"So, you're almost finished?"

She smiled thinly at him. "Why the rush? Don't you trust me?"

He smiled back. "I trust no one but myself."

She laughed. "Something we have in common. But, remember, you need me more than I need you. You've been a great help to me, but I could have proceeded without your aid. Instead, I'm letting you reap the benefits of my revenge. 

"Just leave everything to me as you have been. If all goes well today, we'll both get our hearts' desires sooner than you think." She changed back into "Ita". "Then, I'll be out of your way forever."

((((()))))) 

"Nefer," Tia asked in "Ita's" sweetly enthusiastic way, "I've been wondering about something for a while now."

The slut smiled at her, oblivious that her destruction was close at hand. "What is it?"

"Well," she said, demurely dragging her feet to feign embarrassment, "you're a very important person in Amenhotep's court, right?"

The low-life scum laughed at this. "Not really. My job is to guard the prince and teach him to ride the chariot when he's old enough. Ja-Kal and the others are much more important than I am."

_How right that is,_ Tia smirked to herself. Out loud, she said, "Don't be silly! Protecting the prince is a honor beyond anything that someone in my place could ever hope to receive."

"Thank...thank you," the whore said, sounding genuinely moved. "You're a sweet kid. But, you and the other servants are the ones who truly hold things together."

"If that's so true, why do we have such cramped chambers?" Tia asked, making it sound like it was a big issue for her. "I'm sure you live in total luxury."

Again, the slut laughed. "Where do you come up with these things, Ita? Yes, I do have nice quarters, but I share them with someone else. I have my own bed space, but the rest is common between us."

"Why do you have to share?"

"Because," she said, seeming to think about it, "my friend was going through a very tough time and I thought it would be helpful if he wasn't alone at night."

_If that isn't the most pathetic excuse for why she and Ja-Kal live together, I don't know what is,_ Tia commented silently. 

"I guess we got so used to it, we didn't see the need to go back to separate quarters."

"Can I see them?" Tia asked innocently. "Ita's" voice was designed to be softer and sweeter than her own, so attaining an air of natural curiosity and innocence was easy.

Much to Tia's amusement, the slut blanched at the request. "Well, I don't really know if I can let you. Ja-Kal is a very private person and I don't think he'd want anyone in his home without being there himself."

"It's your home too," Tia pointed out. "Aren't you allowed to have guests?"

"It's never actually come up before," the whore said. "Neither of us really have time to entertain anyone. Our duties to the prince keep us very busy and we don't exactly have many friends. To tell you the truth, besides Ja-Kal and the other guardians, you're one of the few friends I've ever made."

"So, here's your chance to have a friend over," Tia pressed. "I just want to see what your place looks like. It's not as if I want to move in with you."

Nefer-Tina laughed nervously at the last statement. Tia knew she had the slut exactly where she wanted her. She had worked hard to give the impression that she, "Ita", had a crush on "Nefer". It was the perfect cover and, from the daily gossip reports Arakh gave her, most of the palace servants and other members of the court believed it to be true.

"All right," the whore finally said, "but just this once. We have some time before I get Rapses from his quarters. If anyone asks, this never happened. Deal?"

"Of course," Tia purred.

((((()))))) 

"Here we are," the whore announced as she pushed opened the door to the quarters she shared with Ja-Kal. "Home sweet home."

Tia entered first and looked around. The place was kept neat and clean, which was obviously Ja-Kal's doing. Tia knew that he wouldn't tolerate any messes. There was a main living area and a small kitchen off to one side. Towards the back, two doors led into what had to be their personal bed chambers. It was exactly as she had expected.

The two bedrooms was the perfect way to both keep the appearance of two men rooming together and keeping their hands off each other. Tia knew from experience how Ja-Kal could be when he got in the mood. The whore wouldn't have stood a chance. The separate bedrooms was obviously their protection.

It wouldn't do much good after she was through with them.

"So, what do you think? Is it as luxurious as you thought?"

Tia made an effort to look awed. "It's even better! You really are rewarded for being a loyal servant of the pharaoh."

The slut laughed. "If you say so. Now that you've seen it, are you ready to go?"

"No," Tia said, as innocently as possible. "Not until I've seen your room."

Nefer-Tina's eyes got so big Tia almost laughed out loud. "Why...why would you want to see that? There's nothing in there."

_What are you trying to hide?_ Tia wondered. _Probably exactly what I came to find._ "Oh, come on. Just a little peek?"

"Not until you answer my question," the slut said, asserting herself for the first time.

"I've always heard you can tell a great deal about a person by the way they keep their bedroom. I wanted to see if it's true," Tia lied, proud of herself for making it up on the spur of the moment.

"I...I actually don't have much. Really," Nefer-Tina told her. "You wouldn't learn anything in there."

Tia made a big production of her disappointment. "Fine," she pouted. "Forget I even asked."

The slut did a poor job of hiding her relief. "It's getting late. We better get going. I have to pick up Rapses and I'm sure you have your own duties to attend to."

"Would you mind one more thing before we go? I'm terribly thirsty," Tia said. "Could I have a cup of water?"

"Sure," the whore smiled. "I'll be right back." She walked off towards the kitchen area.

It would take her a few minutes to get the water pump going. It was the perfect distraction for giving Tia a chance to look around the bed chamber and get what she came for.

She quietly chanted a spell and created a doppelganger of herself. The doppelganger appeared solid from a distance and could say simple phrases in response to questions. As long as Nefer-Tina stayed at least five feet from it, she'd never know the difference. 

Next, Tia made herself invisible and headed directly for the two doors. The whore had not pointed out which was hers, so she'd have to investigate both. 

She teleported inside the room on the right. It was safer than risking a creaking doorframe. 

The room she found herself in was sparse and seemed almost like it had never been used. _Strange,_ she thought to herself. _I can't tell whose it is._ Keeping an ear open for Nefer-Tina's return with the water, she walked over to the chest against the wall on her left.

Tia knelt before it and opened the lid. A huge smile lit up her face as she gazed inside. "Bulls eye," she murmured.

Inside the chest was a collection of jewelry and clothing. Women's clothing. There was no doubt in her mind who this room belonged to now. 

She reached inside and picked out a small gold bracelet. It would do nicely. She put it into the pouch attached to the waistband of her skirt. All that was left was to cast the spell and this phase would be complete.

Satisfied that her mission had been successful, she closed the chest and teleported back to the main room. The slut still had not returned and was saying something. Tia quickly made herself visible and banished the doppelganger back to nothingness. 

"What were you saying?" she asked as if she hadn't been gone.

"I said that you were being quiet," the whore repeated. "Were you thinking about something?"

"Oh, nothing," Tia said innocently. _Just your complete destruction,_ she silently added.

((((()))))) 

"It's time," Tia announced to both Scarab and Arakh before turning her attention exclusively to her work. "Do not disturb me until I'm finished." 

"What exactly is she going to do with that trinket?" Arakh quietly asked Scarab as Tia laid the tiny piece of jewelry inside a circle consisting of the statuettes of the goddesses Bastet, Satet, and Tauret on a table. All three were associated with pregnancy, fertility, or both. "She went through a lot of trouble to get it." 

"It's a very basic principle of magic," Scarab explained to him. "A link is needed between the target and the spell caster. It ensures the binding of the spell to the target. If the target is human, a personal belonging is usually the best choice." 

Tia closed her eyes, raised her arms, and began to chant very softly.

"Makes sense," Arakh nodded thoughtfully. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"Is that doubt I sense in you, Arakh?" Scarab asked. "I thought you had complete confidence in your friend."

"Oh, I do," Arakh said, "but I don't know if she told you-she left Mayati before her training was finished."

Scarab cocked an eyebrow. "Really? She didn't mention this to me."

Arakh shrugged. "I guess she didn't see the point. She's more powerful than you are anyway."

"Yes, I've noticed," he said dryly.

"Anyway," Arakh continued, "I've known her since we were both kids. She may say she's learned enough, but that doesn't necessarily mean she has. As you've noticed, she's very overconfident. Always has been." 

"A fact which is extremely obvious," Scarab commented.

"All I'm saying is that I hope she can handle everything she learned. That's all," he clarified. "I know her plan is going to work. You have to admit that it's ingenious."

"I find it convoluted, but, if it gets me what I want without having to lift a finger myself, I'll go along with it," Scarab informed him. "And, as soon as I'm pharaoh, you will be appointed captain of the Royal Hunt, as we agreed."

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," Arakh said.

While they were talking, Tia had finished casting her spell. She backed away from the table, smiling.

"This was the last crucial step. Only one more spell and all we'll have to do is wait," Tia told them.

"After tomorrow night, there will be nothing Nefer-Tina can do to hide her identity any more."

((((()))))) 

Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal were walking together, just talking about anything that came to mind, when a palace messenger came up to them.

"Ja-Kal, this is for you," the messenger told him, holding out a folded piece of papyrus. 

Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina exchanged glances.

"Thank you," he said as he took it. 

The messenger bowed and went about his business.

"Who could it be from?" Nefer-Tina wondered.

Ja-Kal opened it and scanned its contents. "It's from Arakh. He's inviting me over to have dinner with his family tonight."

"Isn't that good?" Nefer-Tina asked. 

"Maybe," he told her. "But, it could be the trap we've been expecting."

"Is he the type to drag his family into it?" 

"He'd be willing to do anything if it meant harming me," Ja-Kal said, "even at the expense of his own family's well-being. He puts his need to be better than me ahead of his duties to his son."

"I wish I could go with you," Nefer-Tina told him. 

He shook his head. "I wouldn't let you put yourself into that kind of danger. Besides, you have an engagement of your own this evening."

She sighed. "You have no idea how much I'm dreading this."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"From what she's told me about herself, this poor kid's been through so much. I feel so sorry for her," Nefer-Tina explained. "I'm just trying to do for her what you did for me."

"Do you think she'll try to press your 'relationship' further tonight?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," she said. "The whole point of accepting her invitation was to prove that I was her friend but I'm afraid if she comes on to me and I reject her, that she'll be devastated."

"Just be honest with her," Ja-Kal told her. "Tell her you just want to be friends. If she doesn't like that, then she wasn't interested in being your friend in the first place."

"As usual, you're right," she smiled at him. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "If we weren't in public, I'd kiss you."

"I expect you to hold that kiss until we both get back tonight," he responded. 

"Maybe we can do more than that," she said softly, looking a little uncomfortable at the prospect. 

He took her hands in his. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Honestly, no," she told him, "but I want to try."

"I'll understand if you change your mind," he said. "I don't want to push you if you aren't ready."

She smiled again. "I know." Then, her smile became a grin. "Of course, Ita may tire me out long before I get home."

"Just remember, you're the 'man' in this relationship. Whatever you say, goes," he said teasingly.

"Is that how you think these relationships work?" she shot back. "Well, it sounds like you need a lesson on the superiority of women."

"I guess we'll need a real woman for that job," was his response, which earned him a wicked smile from his wife.

As they started on their way again, they bantered back and forth about who actually was the boss in their marriage.

((((()))))) 

Arakh paced the room nervously back and forth, waiting for his brother to arrive. Tonight was the most important component of Tia's scheme and its success depended on perfect timing on both their parts.

He pulled the small bottle of potion that Tia had instructed him to administer to Ja-Kal. She had an exact duplicate that she was going to give to Nefer-Tina. The liquid inside had to be ingested by both of them before eight o'clock exactly. The spell would remain viable for twelve hours until it was either broken by the act it was meant to cause or it wore off. Tia's plan called for the former.

Arakh had told Ja-Kal that his wife and son would be in attendance, but it was only a ruse to assure that his gullible brother would show up. He would feed him a story about Kimas being ill and that his mother had to stay home and take care of him. Ja-Kal, sentimental fool that he was, would believe it. Then, he'd have to stay for dinner anyway.

Right on time came the expected knock on the door.

((((()))))) 

Tia, once again morphed into "Ita" the servant girl, went to answer her door. Sure enough, it was the slut coming for dinner.

"Nefer," Tia said with forced enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Good evening, Ita," the whore said good-naturedly. "It was so nice of you to have me over."

"Oh, it's nothing," Tia assured her. "I thought it was only fair since I sort of bullied you into letting me see your place yesterday that you'd see mine tonight."

Nefer-Tina glanced around. "It's lovely. I don't know why you even complained about it."

Tia put a dismayed expression on her face. "It's so small!" she complained in that innocent voice she had created. "I wish I could live in a large chamber like yours."

The slut laughed. "And, sometimes I wish I could be living in something like this. I guess we both want what we don't have."

_On the contrary, I'll have what I really want very soon,_ Tia silently smirked. _And you'll get exactly what you deserve._ She made herself laugh along with her enemy. "Life's full of ironies, isn't it?"

"More than I care to know," the whore seconded the notion.

Tia smiled. "Well, now that you're here, I guess we can get things started." She walked over to a small table that had two glasses filled with wine on it. One of the glasses had a small ribbon tied around the stem. It was the one meant for Nefer-Tina.

She lifted a glass in each hand. "I thought we'd start the evening off with a toast. You've been so kind to me ever since we met. I wanted to do something special to show how much I appreciate your friendship."

The slut waved it off. "No, it's all right. You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me. Besides, I'm not much of a drinker."

Tia made a show of pouting. "But I went out of my way to get this for you. I really want you to have it. One glass isn't going to kill you." _But its effects will,_ she silently added.

Nefer-Tina sighed. "I'm sorry. I haven't been a guest in someone's home in so long that I forgot my manners. Of course I'll have a glass." She took it from Tia's outstretched hand.

"You won't regret it," Tia said enthusiastically. She raised her glass. "To friendship..."

((((()))))) 

"I'm so sorry to hear that Kimas isn't feeling well," Ja-Kal was saying to Arakh. "I was looking forward to seeing him again."

"I think a future meeting can be arranged," Arakh lied, knowing that his brother didn't have much of a future after tonight. "He was eager to see you too."

"So, it's just the two of us once again," Ja-Kal said. "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to say what I was planning to say. I just want to tell you how happy I am that we've been able to put the past behind us and become a real family again. I don't know about you, but these past seven years have been very hard for me."

"I can believe that," Arakh told him. "I know how important family is to you. And, on top of everything, you got divorced and lost your second family. How did you manage to get through it all?"

"I've had the help of a good friend," was Ja-Kal's answer. "My duties have also been a blessing. They keep me too busy to find time to feel sorry for myself."

"You always were an overachiever, Brother," Arakh commented. "You do your best to stay on top of everything. And that, I think, is something worth drinking to. What do you say? A toast to your remarkable ability to survive hardship?"

Ja-Kal smiled tightly. "Why not? I haven't had a drink in a long time. I think just one wouldn't hurt."

_That's what you think,_ Arakh smirked at his brother's gullibility. "How's a beer sound?"

"Perfect," Ja-Kal told him.

"I'll be right back," Arakh assured him. "I have a bottle in the kitchen." He walked away from his brother, knowing he wouldn't follow.

In the kitchen, Arakh extracted the potion bottle from his belt pouch and poured the contents into a red clay mug. Then, he opened the waiting bottle of beer and added some to the mug. Finally, he took some for himself in his own black mug.

He went back to Ja-Kal, carrying one mug in each hand. "Here," he said, handing him the red mug, "let yourself go wild."

Ja-Kal laughed at that. "I wish. If I didn't have my duties, I would definitely take you up on that offer." He took a swig from his mug.

Arakh slowly sipped his and waited for the potion to take effect.

((((()))))) 

"Oh, gods," Nefer-Tina moaned as her head suddenly began spinning out of control. "I-I need to sit down." She put her empty glass down on the table to prevent herself from dropping it and clutched her head.

"Nefer, what is it?" Ita asked with concern. "What's wrong?" She grabbed her arm and helped her into the nearest chair.

"My head...it hurts terribly," she told her. A wave of nausea passed over her. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ita pressed her hand against her forehead. "You're very warm. Would you like me to get a physician?"

"No!" Nefer-Tina said a little too forcefully. "I mean, it's late at night and I'm sure no one's available."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ita said. "The palace doctor is always available to the pharaoh's servants. Let me get him."

"No, please," begged Nefer-Tina. If the physician examined her... "I'll be all right. I just need to go lay down.

"I should probably go home."

"At least let me go with you," Ita pressed. "Just to make sure you get there."

Nefer-Tina shakily pushed herself to her feet. "I'll be fine. I live so close anyway. You stay here and enjoy your evening. I'm sure whatever this is will pass in the morning."

"How can I enjoy myself when my friend is sick?" Ita wanted to know.

She weakly smiled at her. "I'll be fine. Trust me. I'm just so sorry that this had to happen."

It was Ita's turn to wave her off. "Nonsense. How could you have known that you'd get sick? It happens to the best of us."

"Thank you. You're a true friend," Nefer-Tina told her as they arrived at the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it. Feel better." Ita opened the door.

"I will. Good night," Nefer-Tina said as she walked through it.

Ita's smile looked strange as she said, "Good night."

_My eyes must be getting blurry,_ Nefer-Tina thought as she made her way back to her quarters.

((((()))))) 

"Ja-Kal, are you all right?" Arakh asked. "You're looking a little pale." 

Ja-Kal, whose head felt like it had just literally exploded, leaned against the edge of the table. "All of a sudden, I'm not feeling very well. I was fine a minute ago. I don't understand it."

"Could be the beer," Arakh suggested helpfully, holding up his own mug. "It's a bit strong for those who don't drink too often."

"Could be," Ja-Kal agreed. "I think it might be a good idea to reschedule dinner so both your wife and son can join us. I'm not feeling well enough to stay. I need to go home and let this pass."

"Good idea," Arakh told him. "You need to rest up for tomorrow. Teaching the royal heir must take so much out of you."

"At times," Ja-Kal nodded, realizing the mistake too late as pain shot through his skull. He put his head in his hands for a moment, waiting for this latest shockwave to pass.

"You better get going, Brother," Arakh said. "You look like you're going to fall over at any minute."

"Sorry to cut this so short," Ja-Kal apologized.

"No need to say anything," Arakh assured him. "These things happen. I'll see you around."

"Tell your family I'm sorry I missed them."

"I will," Arakh promised. "Now get moving."

Ja-Kal momentarily wondered at his brother's hurried insistence that he leave, but decided it was probably just concern. 

Maybe he had been wrong about his brother's intentions after all...

((((()))))) 

Nefer-Tina had undressed and was lying in bed in her nightgown, her head a sheet of pain and her stomach furiously churning. Her sudden mysterious illness had not lessened at all. 

This worried her terribly. If she did not get better than she'd have to see a doctor. And, if she saw a doctor... She didn't even want to think about it. 

Surprisingly, she heard the door to their quarters open. What was Ja-Kal doing back from his brother's so early?

"Ja-Kal," she called out. 

"Nefer-Tina?" came the reply. She heard footsteps and he came into the room. "What are..." his voice trailed off.

As soon as he entered the room and she saw him, something began happening to her. The sickness vanished as if it had never been. New feelings immediately replaced it-ones she'd only felt once or twice in the course of her entire lifetime.

Her body began to flush and her breathing sped up. Her lips swelled and she involuntarily parted them. Her breasts became tender. There was a unexplainable feeling deep in the core of her being followed by a moistness between her legs. All coherent thought disappeared and it was replaced by a single overwhelming imperative.

Mate or die.

As if in a trance, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her instincts told her that he was experiencing the same need and that she was the object of his desire. Her posture indicated that she was ready for him, inviting him to join with her.

He approached her slowly, each step an eternity to her highly aroused state. There was a look in his eyes that both frightened and excited her. She needed him to touch her, to kiss her, to enter her. Every second he wasn't with her increased this primal need tenfold. Her mind told her she would die if he didn't take her soon. 

When he finally reached the bed, the control he had been displaying was pushed aside by raw animalistic need. He practically leapt onto her and knocked her back onto the pillows. As he roughly began to kiss her mouth, she put up no defense, letting him have his way with her.

Slowly, he moved away from her lips, trailing his mouth down the side of her face, onto her neck. She clutched at him, moaning, kneading his back. His hands were clamped firmly around her waist. After he realized her nightgown blocked him from reaching her breasts, he returned to her lips and the kisses increased in intensity. 

Their hands roamed each other's bodies. She reached down and began to pull at his kilt, the need to have him inside her urging her on. He slid a hand down from her waist and onto her legs. She slightly parted them as she felt him pushing his hand between them. He then traveled up the inside of her thighs. As he made contact, she gasped into his mouth, his kilt momentarily forgotten. With his free hand, he went to work hiking up her nightgown.

As he continued to pleasure her, testing her readiness, she resumed trying to remove his kilt. The clothing was an unwanted barrier in their quest to unite. The moment she finally succeeded at pulling it off, he brought her to climax and she nearly screamed. 

He removed his hand and repositioned himself above her. She felt his engorged manhood slightly brush against her. This elicited an excited sound from him that broke off their latest kiss. Taking the brief window of separation, she helped him pull her nightgown, which had been gathered above her waist, over her head. As they resumed their fervent kissing, she felt him position himself for the entry her body was screaming out for.

He thrust himself into her, causing her to cry out once more. Although she was not a virgin, she had not been entered since her rape eight years before and the sensation was almost unbearable. But, it did not deter her from completing her biological imperative. She pressed her lips to his once again and they began to move in unison.

As their bodies rocked faster and faster, she felt herself tighten around him. She was edging forward towards the inevitable release. This release was what she desired most. The first one had only been a small taste. This one would mean that the mating had been completed and that the threat of death would be over.

Finally, she was pushed over the edge and she cried out again, a wordless sound of ultimate pleasure and satisfaction. As she felt her energy fading, his own release came and she was filled with his essence.

Exhausted from the carnal effort, they collapsed into each other's arms and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

((((()))))) 

Tia opened her eyes as she came out of her trance. She turned to Arakh and Scarab, who had been watching her as she monitored the emotional state of her victims. "It's done."

((((()))))) 

Nefer-Tina slowly opened her eyes as her face was hit by direct sunlight. _That's odd,_ she thought. Her side of the bed was not near the window; Ja-Kal's was. He was the one who liked being woken up by the sunrise, not she. She guessed she must have fallen asleep before he had gotten home. 

Her head was still aching and she could not remember even coming back here from Ita's. As she sat up, she realized her head was not the only part of her body that was sore. There was a new yet horribly familiar pain between her legs. And as she sat up and saw the state she was in, she immediately knew why.

"Oh, gods. Oh, gods," she repeated over and over, her mind whirling. They couldn't have done that. They _couldn't_ have! It wasn't possible. They were too careful. 

But here she was, completely naked in her own bed, her clothes and Ja-Kal's lying on the floor where they had apparently been tossed aside. The pain she felt in her lower body could only be caused by one thing, which had strained her unused muscles beyond their limits.

She looked to her side and saw that Ja-Kal was sleeping next to her. Although he was covered by a sheet, she knew that he was as undressed as she. She couldn't remember a thing, but she had no doubt that they had had sex last night.

She took one of the bed linens that had been roughly knocked off the bed during their, apparently, wild activities of the night and wrapped herself in it as she got out of bed. Still shaking from the revelation, she made her way out of the bedroom and into the main den. She walked over to the nearest chair and sat down.

And then she began to cry.

((((()))))) 

Ja-Kal's internal clock woke him up rather than the usual sunlight, which was very strange. Nefer-Tina knew he liked having the sun wake him up since he could not trust himself to always get up on time. His mind was still fuzzy and he couldn't even remember arriving home, so he assumed that she must have gotten there first and fallen asleep. It was the only logical explanation.

His head was still a sheet of pain. Apparently that beer had been stronger than Arakh had told him. He weakly smiled. That was the last time he'd allow his brother to choose what they both drank. He decided to share his amusement with Nefer-Tina while mock-scolding her about stealing his side of the bed. 

But, when he turned over, she was not at his side.

He immediately knew something was wrong. She never woke up before he did.

He sat up and looked to see if she was still in the room. She wasn't there. Instead, he was greeted by signs of their worst nightmare coming true.

Their bed was a mess. The sheets looked like they had been roughly kicked and pulled off the mattress. Their blanket was heaped on the floor at the foot of the bed. Worse still, he saw both his and her clothing strewn all over the floor. Taking a breath, he looked and saw that he was indeed naked beneath the single sheet that covered him.

There was no denying what had occurred in this very room. But how and why it had happened, despite all their precautions, was a mystery. 

He knew he had to find Nefer-Tina. If his own feelings of shock were a guide, he couldn't imagine the pain she was in. He jumped out of bed, wrapping himself in a sheet, and went to find her. 

He heard the crying before he even saw her. She was bent over in a chair, her back to him. He could see that she was shaking terribly. Her sobs were the most heart-wrenching he had ever heard.

He raced over and dropped to his knees in front of her. He reached out and touched her cheek. "Nefer-Tina," he softly said. 

She looked up at him. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. 

"I'm here now," he told her in a calming voice. She reached out for him, nearly knocking the chair over as she let him pull her down to her knees. She threw her arms around him and he encircled her with his own. She cried even harder. "Shh. I'm here now. Everything's going to be all right." 

"What have we done?" she barely managed through the tears. "Oh, gods, what have we done?"

"Shh," he told her again, trying to calm her down. He stroked her hair and back as he would a child, gently rocking her. 

"I can't remember anything," she told him. "I can't..."

"Shh. Don't talk," he urged her. "Just let it all out."

Sobs continued to rack her body as he did nothing but hold her. 

Why couldn't they remember? It didn't make any sense. How could something like this just happen without their knowledge? What else had they done during their missing time?

There was a large gap in his memory which bothered him more than anything else. He remembered getting sick and leaving Arakh's, but nothing more. Had the same thing happened to Nefer-Tina while she was with Ita? If it had, it would mean that he had not gotten ill from drinking the beer. There was another cause.

Tia. There was no one else who knew Nefer-Tina's secret or hated them enough to make them do something that could potentially destroy their lives as they knew them. Only his vengeful ex-wife could be behind this. She had finally struck and neither he nor Nefer-Tina had seen it coming. 

How she could have done it was what he desperately wanted to know. They hadn't seen her since that one day over a month ago. His brother must have been helping her like he'd thought. The beer could have been drugged, which would explain why he had gotten sick so fast. But that didn't explain how Nefer-Tina was affected. Could the girl Ita...?

It was farfetched to think that the flighty servant girl who was infatuated with "Nefer" could do anything to harm his wife. He also hated to think that her new friend was only pretending to like her. No, there had to be someone else involved. Someone who could have given Ita something to give to Nefer-Tina. Their friendship was well-known around the palace. 

Nefer-Tina was not crying as hard anymore, having taken his advice to heart and had let out all her pent up emotions. Sniffling, she tried to ask the unspoken question that was plaguing his mind. "What if...what if..." 

"If you are, we'll think of something," he promised her. "You won't be alone this time. I'll take care of you. And, if there is one...our child."

There was a strong possibility that she was pregnant. It would be pointless to think otherwise. He had no knowledge of how many times they had had intercourse and it only took one time to create a child. That was what happened to her when she had been raped all those years ago.

If she was, he would do everything in his power to protect both his wife and his unborn child. He would get them out of Memphis, although the thought of leaving everything he knew pained him. But, Nefer-Tina was more important to him than his role as guardian to Rapses. He loved the boy like a son, but his own family came first.

"Maybe I'm not," she hopefully spoke up. "Maybe we'll be lucky."

"Shh," he whispered to her again. He didn't want to upset her any further. 

"I'm so scared," she said, looking up into his eyes.

"Me too," he honestly told her. "Me too."

((((()))))) 

A few hours later, Nefer-Tina had pulled herself together enough to perform her duties. Ja-Kal had begged her to reconsider, but she told him that she was feeling better and that there was nothing physically wrong as far as she knew. The prince should not suffer for their own involuntary transgressions.

As she walked towards Rapses' chambers to collect her charge, her head and body still ached, but otherwise she felt fine. Hopefully, the incredibly observant boy wouldn't notice her discomfort.

"Nefer!" came the familiar voice of Ita from down the hall. The girl bounded towards her as she waited for her to catch up. "I was worried about you after you left. Are you feeling better?"

"Somewhat," Nefer-Tina truthfully told her. "Whatever it was has basically passed. I'm a little groggy, but that's all." She smiled. "Thanks for checking up on me. I appreciate it."

"Aww, it's nothing," Ita assured her. "That's what friends are for."

Nefer-Tina nodded. "Thanks...Friend."

Ita smiled. "So, what do you have in store for the prince today..."

((((()))))) 

Tia spent hours with the slut, observing her behavior and general state of health. Her periodic life scans indicated that there was indeed more than one life sign coming from Nefer-Tina. 

She was pleased to know that the fertility spell had done its job. It had promised to result in pregnancy after only one act of intercourse and it had done just that. The mating spell, which was actually meant for beasts of burden but had been slightly modified, had guaranteed that the sexual intercourse took place. Now all she had to do was wait until an appropriate time to be a "good citizen" and inform Amenhotep of his treacherous servants. And, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have 'Ita' stir up some trouble for the whore either. Everything was working perfectly.

The only thing that bothered her was that her life scan spell seemed to be working incorrectly. Instead of one extra life coming from Nefer-Tina, there seemed to be two...

((((()))))) 

For the second day in a row, Ja-Kal was awakened by the sound of violent vomiting.

Nefer-Tina had been fine for over a week after the incident when she had woken up suddenly ill the day before. She had had extreme nausea the entire morning, vomiting several times, and had decided to take the day off. She had asked Ja-Kal to assign her friend Kenna to take over her duties to the prince. When he had checked in on her periodically, she had assured him that she was feeling better and would most likely be back on her feet in the morning. "It's probably something I ate," she had repeatedly told him. 

Now, it was happening all over again.

He got out of bed and went to find for her. He found her in her own bedroom. She was sitting on her bed hunched over a chamber pot, wiping at her mouth with a damp cloth. He came to sit next to her and rubbed her back.

"I thought you were better last night," he said, very concerned. She looked very pale and had eaten very little at dinner.

"I thought I was too," she said. "I-" She was cut off mid-sentence by another bout of vomiting. She began to cough as she finished.

"You're not going anywhere today," he told her. "I want you to stay in bed again. You need to regain your strength so you can beat this thing." 

"No, no," she protested. "I need to get out. If this is the same as yesterday, I'm only this bad in the morning. In a few hours, I'll be feeling fine again."

"Yes, but what if you're sick again tomorrow?" he pointed out. "Besides, you look terrible. Pharaoh Amenhotep would not want you to be around his son when you're like this."

"Fine," she said unhappily. "I'll stay here for Rapses' sake."

"Thank you," he told her, kissing the top of her head. He continued to rub her back as she became sick yet again. He waited for her to finish before saying. "If this doesn't clear up soon, I'm going to want you to see a doctor."

"No doctors," she told him. "You know as well as I do that it's too dangerous."

"It's worth the risk if it means getting you well," he informed her. "And, I didn't mean anyone here or near the palace. I'm thinking of someone on the edge of or outside Memphis. Someone who wouldn't recognize either of us."

"I'll get over this on my own," she promised him. "It can't be too serious if it only makes me nauseous in the morning. Trust me."

"I do," he said. "I just want you to get better. You know how much you mean to me." 

She smiled at him. "I know. And, I'll be fine.

"Let's make a deal. I'll stay here and rest for one week. If I'm not better by the end of the seven days, you can take me to as many doctors as you want. Agreed?"

He hesitated before answering. She was being too calm about her strange affliction. He had a nagging feeling that she was hiding something from him. "Are you sure that you'll be better? Remember the promise you made to me."

"I'm positive," she told him. "I'm not keeping any secrets from you. You have my word on that."

"All right," he agreed. "One week and that's all." 

He hoped that she was right. 

((((()))))) 

Nefer-Tina was looking out the window as she lie in her bed. It was a beautiful day and she wished she could be out in it instead of confined to her quarters. Hopefully tomorrow would be just as nice since she would finally be free to get back to normal. For a while, at least.

Today had been the first day she hadn't felt nauseous or vomited in an entire week. She was starting to feel like her old self again despite the fatigue she had started to experience. Even Ja-Kal had to admit her condition seemed to be improving. Unfortunately, the worst was yet to come.

She had realized that she was pregnant when her mysterious sickness persisted beyond three days. She had had the exact same symptoms nearly nine years ago, which was why she had gone to see a physician. She had started to suspect the first time she had woke up vomiting. She was also overdue for her monthly bleeding, an unusual occurrence.

She knew she had to tell Ja-Kal, but she hadn't been able to work up the courage. He was distraught over her "illness" as it was, insisting that she should see a doctor. He became so relieved when she seemed fine in the evening and then, when she was sick once more when she awoke, he nearly fell apart again. She knew his duties were beginning to suffer. If she told him that she was pregnant, it would push him over the edge.

She was his weakness, the only thing in the universe that he put ahead of everything else, including his duties to the prince. As soon as he learned of her condition, he would devote himself to getting her to safety. It would not be fair to Rapses or the other guardians for him to completely push everything away just for her, a non-existent person to the outside world. "Nefer", as a man, should be able to take care of "himself". 

She knew she had time before she would begin to show, but there were other signs of her pregnancy that would soon become obvious. Already, her breasts were beginning to swell and she was experiencing fatigue even when she had done nothing but rest for the last week. Ja-Kal would notice these things and start asking questions. She would have no choice but to tell him the truth. 

But there were bigger concerns than just Ja-Kal finding out. There were differences between now and her first pregnancy. Her morning sickness had been more intense and lasted much longer this time. She didn't know if that was a sign of something being wrong or was just normal for a second child. She also would not be able to see a physician until after she was away from Memphis, which worried her. If she had problems, there would be no one to help her without revealing her secret. She wanted to have this child more than anything. 

She could not bear to lose another one. 

((((()))))) 

Ja-Kal was growing more and more concerned for Nefer-Tina. Although her condition was improving, she still wasn't completely well. He had given her a week as she had asked, but he wasn't satisfied with her health. She needed to see a doctor, no matter what she said.

Deep down, he had a feeling that she knew what was wrong with her but was keeping it from him for some reason. She was breaking her promise to him and it hurt him more than he could say. Why didn't she trust him enough to tell him? There was only one thing that he could think of that she would try to hide... 

His train of thought was interrupted by someone placing a hand on his shoulder. He was sitting on a bench in one of the many palace gardens and hadn't even realized that anyone else was there. 

"Are you all right, Ja-Kal?" Armon asked him. Rapses was standing next to him, also looking concerned.

Ja-Kal realized that he was so worried about his wife that he hadn't been paying attention to the time. The prince had just finished his Egyptsu lesson and Armon was bringing him to the stables so Kenna could take him to Rath, who preferred to teach the boy away from the palace. "Yes," he told them. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Maybe we can help," Rapses said. "You know, give you some advice for a change."

Ja-Kal half-smiled at the young prince. "This is something I'm afraid no one can help me with. But, thank you for offering, o' prince."

"Is it about Nefer?" Armon asked. "Is he not getting better?"

Ja-Kal sighed. "No, unfortunately he's not. But he won't admit it." He turned to smile again at the prince. "He's eager to return to his duties as your personal charioteer." 

"Kenna is nice, but he's no Nefer," Rapses said. "I've missed having him around. He's one of the only people who treats me like a regular boy. I like that."

"He's very special," Armon put in. 

_If they only knew how special,_ Ja-Kal thought to himself. "I'll tell him that. He'll appreciate it. I know he misses you both too."

"But that's not all that's bothering you," Rapses said, "is it?"

"You're very wise for your age," Ja-Kal told him. "No, it's not, but as I said earlier, there is nothing anyone can do to help."

"Are you sure?" Armon asked. "Mom taught me that there is always a way to help. Usually, it is by bringing over a home cooked meal."

Ja-Kal decided a small stretching of the truth would not hurt and that it would be interesting to hear what they thought of the situation. "Well, I have a friend whose wife is keeping something from him. He thinks he knows what it is but he cannot be sure until she tells him."

"Why won't she tell him?" Rapses asked. "Is it something bad?"

"Not bad," he explained, "just...difficult for them. If it is what he thinks, they will have to leave their home and friends and possibly never see them again. He thinks she is afraid to tell him because of that and he's asked my advice on what do to."

"He should ask her if she does not tell him soon," Armon decided. "It sounds like she is just sad to have to leave everything behind." 

Ja-Kal nodded solemnly. If Nefer-Tina was pregnant as he suspected, then she would probably hide it from him knowing that he would want to leave as soon as possible. She was also probably terrified of what she was going to do until he could get her out. He couldn't blame her for keeping it from him. He looked up at his friend. "Armon, I think you've just solved his problem."

"Good," Armon smiled. "Now, let me bring the prince to Kenna. All this thinking has made me hungry."

"One more thing before we go," Rapses told him. "Ja-Kal, can you tell Nefer something for me?"

"Whatever you wish, my prince."

The young boy smiled. "Tell him that I order him to get better soon so he can return to driving me around."

"I will give him the message," Ja-Kal promised. 

((((()))))) 

Scarab paced his lab impatiently. He was waiting for Arakh to arrive with the latest reports on palace gossip. He liked to monitor the goings on of both the upper class visitors to the court and the servants. By knowing the opinions of his future subjects, he would be able to easily win their support when he made his bid for power. 

Tia had done everything she said she would so far. Although he would never admit it, he was amazed both by the ease at which she had pulled off her scheme and by the fact that it seemed to be succeeding. He didn't trust the woman, but he believed she would keep her word. She had no reason not to.

He knew Arakh was late and it irritated him to no end. If Heka was still herself and not a mute camel, he would probably be ranting by now and taking out his aggression on her when she said something sarcastic. How he missed having such an easy target around! He'd have to go about creating a replacement once he was pharaoh. Yelling at a familiar was so much more appealing than talking to himself.

Finally, Arakh made his entrance, looking quite amused by something. "Sorry I'm late, but I had a bit of a, uh, distraction."

"What could possibly be more important than keeping our meeting?" Scarab wanted to know. The man was an idiot, but he served his purposes.

"Oh, you'll like this one," Arakh promised. "I overheard a few of the servants talking on my way over here. Seems our good friend 'Ita' has made it known how upset she is over Nefer's apparent illness. No one knows what's wrong with him except for my dear brother and he's not sharing. People are starting to wonder what the secrecy is, especially 'Ita'."

"This is extremely good news," Scarab smiled. "Tia is playing her part as the love-struck servant girl perfectly. The interest she is generating about them will make her 'discovery' of Nefer's true identity look all the more accidental.

"You have done well, Arakh. Keep me informed of any new developments."

"It will be my pleasure," Arakh told him with an evil grin. 

((((()))))) 

Tia had been having the most fun of her life as she had spent the last week playing the concerned hopeful love interest. "Ita's" plight had garnered her much sympathy from around the palace. Even people who didn't particularly like her expressed their sorrow at her predicament. The "man" she was infatuated with was very ill and no one knew what was wrong. "He" had been confined to "his" quarters for an entire week by Ja-Kal's order. No one, not even "Ita" herself, was allowed to visit "him". Ja-Kal made it very clear that no one was to disturb his friend until he said so. 

Tia found it quite amusing that Ja-Kal was protecting Nefer-Tina more than the prince. The man who had devoted most of his time to his duties during their own marriage was now wasting the majority of his energy trying to keep his mere girlfriend from being exposed for the whore she was. It was obvious that they had both figured out that she was pregnant otherwise why would they be so secretive about "Nefer's" condition? The entire situation was laughable.

Ja-Kal was currently giving the prince his hunting lesson and would be occupied for at least a few more hours. The slut was alone in their quarters, hiding from the public no doubt. Tia decided it was the perfect time for "Ita" to make her "accidental" discovery. 

It would be the ultimate performance.

((((()))))) 

Tia stood disguised outside of Nefer-Tina's quarters, a bunch of flowers from one of the palace gardens in her hand. To the passerby, it would appear that "Ita" was making a surprise visit to her sweetheart. In reality, she was there to deepen the bond of trust between the whore and her alter ego. Her reactions had to be perfect. 

Without bothering to knock, Tia opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello?" she called out tentatively. "Nefer?"

She smirked as she heard a startled "Ita?!" from the bedroom.

"Yes," she said in her sweetest voice. "I know Ja-Kal says that you don't want visitors but I think a friendly face will do you some good. Where are you?"

"I'm not feeling very well right now," the slut said from her room. "Please don't come near me. You might catch whatever I have."

_Not likely_ , Tia snorted. "Oh, I don't care," she said aloud. "If it means cheering up a sick friend, so be it. I've been too healthy lately anyway."

"I'll be better tomorrow," the whore promised. "In fact, I'll be well enough to perform my duties. I'll see you then, okay?"

Tia snickered at her pathetic attempts to make her leave. "I'm not going anywhere," Tia told her. "At least, not until I give you the gift I've brought."

"Just leave it on one of the tables," Nefer-Tina instructed her. "I'll get it later."

Tia made her way through the den and approached to bedroom door. Just a few more steps... "No, I insist you get...it..." As she walked into the room and saw the slut without her male disguise, she contorted her face into a mask of surprise and shock. The flowers fell dramatically to the floor. "...now."

Nefer-Tina, who was very pale, just stared at her in total shock. Eyes wide, she said nothing.

_Not the reaction I was expecting,_ Tia mentally shrugged, _but it'll do. Her pregnancy must be taking more out of her than I thought._ "Oh, my gods!" Tia said in her most shaken voice. "You're a-you're a-" 

"A woman," the whore supplied tiredly. "Yes."

Where was the fight? The defiance? "And, I was...and I thought you..." Tia continued to feign disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Ita," Nefer-Tina apologized quietly. "I know how this must hurt you. I know how you felt for, well...me." She looked away. "Gods, I wish this hadn't happened. Especially now."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Tia said, making herself sound very upset. "I just find out the man I liked is a woman and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm pregnant," was all she said.

"You're what?!" Tia responded, pleased with her performance.

"I'm going to have a baby," Nefer-Tina told her. "At least, I think I am. I can't be entirely sure until I see a doctor, but, deep in my heart, I know. And, I don't know what to do." Now came the reaction Tia had been looking forward to-the slut started to cry. "I'm so scared."

Tia, continuing in the role of devoted friend, walked around the bed to sit next to her. "There, there," she soothed, taking her enemy into her arms. "It'll be all right. I'm sorry I reacted so poorly."

As she held her, she quickly cast the life scan spell. To her surprise, there were still two vital signatures coming from inside of Nefer-Tina. There was no mistake this time. The woman was pregnant with twins. _This is better than I ever dreamed!_

The slut sniffled, unaware of the complete danger she was in. "You had every right. I'm sorry I lied to you about who I am, but I had no other choice. My life, and now the life of my child, is at stake."

_Very good,_ Tia smirked. _You still know your place. And, you have no idea that you carry more than one child. Perfect._ "I don't understand," Tia had "Ita" say. "Why is your life in danger?"

Nefer-Tina laughed bitterly between sniffs. "Because I was banished a long time ago for something I was innocent of and to be found still here will result in my death. Ironically, it was because I was pregnant."

Tia gasped as if she had just received a revelation. "You've been pregnant before?"

"I was raped," she explained. "And, no one believed me."

"And, this time?" _This ought to be good._

The slut smiled wistfully. "This child is the product of love."

Tia just stared at her, genuinely surprised. She had not expected this answer. "You mean...?"

Nefer-Tina looked down. "It's complicated to explain. Yes, I love the father very much. However, we didn't willingly...make love. We don't even remember our night together. Remember how I left your place feeling ill?" 

Tia nodded solemnly, truly intrigued by the whore's take on the situation.

"Apparently, Ja-Kal, the man I love with my heart and soul, became ill as well while he was visiting his brother and came back here too. Neither of us can remember what happened after we left the places where we first became sick. We just woke up the next morning and...realized what had happened."

"What are the two of you going to do about the baby?" Tia asked, keeping the knowledge of a second child's existence secret. _Besides die before they're even born,_ she added.

"He...doesn't know yet," she admitted.

"What?!" Once again, Tia was actually shocked. If Ja-Kal didn't know, why was he keeping her locked away from the public?

"I haven't worked up the courage to tell him," Nefer-Tina told her. "I have time before I start to show. I didn't want to worry him any more than he already is. I've been having severe morning sickness and he doesn't know what it is. He just thinks I have some sort of ailment that's going to go away."

Tia decided she had to know the truth. "So, why are you hiding in here if there's nothing wrong with you?"

"Ja-Kal thinks there is and threatened to take me to a physician. It's impossible for me to be seen by one without revealing my secret. I made him promise to give me a week to get better. By keeping everyone away, I didn't have to pretend I'm 'Nefer'. The week's over and I'm not getting nauseous any more," Nefer-Tina explained. "Tomorrow I'll go back to being 'Nefer' for a little while. Until I tell Ja-Kal the truth and we leave this place."

"Leave?" Tia repeated, making herself sound distraught. "I don't want you to go! You're my only friend!" 

The slut shook her head slowly. "No, that's not true. You have plenty of friends, including the prince. He really does like you, you know.

"I have no choice but to leave. If I'm not away from here before I start to show, I'll be caught and you know what will happen. I can't do that to Ja-Kal. He deserves a chance to be happy. If my child and I die, I don't know what would happen to him."

"Wouldn't he be punished for helping you?" Tia asked slyly.

"How can he if no one knows," she told her. "I won't let anyone know that he knew about me and the child can be the result of a careless one night stand. I won't let an innocent man suffer for my own crimes."

_Then you don't know Ja-Kal at all,_ Tia smirked. Her ex was too noble, too honest to let his beloved suffer alone. He'd rather die at her side than let her try to protect him. His devotion to truth and justice was his ultimate weakness.

"Ita, I want you to promise me that you won't say anything about this to anyone," Nefer-Tina said, taking Tia's hands in her own. "Especially Ja-Kal. He can't know until I'm ready to tell him."

"Of course I promise," Tia lied with a perfectly straight face. "Your secret is safe with me." _Until I decide otherwise,_ she added for good measure.

"Thank you," the whore said, relieved. "Oh, thank you. I'm so lucky to have you as my friend." 

Tia smiled her brightest smile. "You're welcome." She gently freed her hands and stood up from the bed. "I'd better go now. We don't want anyone to know I was here."

Nefer-Tina smiled back and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tia smiled once more and left the room. She didn't stop walking until she was out the front door.

The new information she received was not expected. Ja-Kal unaware of his tramp's condition? Apparently they were not as close as she had thought. Nefer-Tina still kept things hidden from him. Ja-Kal would be devastated.

Tia smiled at the possibilities that had just opened up before her. She had the opportunity to destroy their relationship as well as their lives. Ja-Kal would be furious with the slut for hiding something so important from him and possibly even break up with her. This would make their deaths even more satisfying.

Ja-Kal was going to have to have a little run-in with "Ita" before he went home to his lover this very afternoon. 

((((()))))) 

"Very good, my prince," Ja-Kal said as Rapses hit the target for the tenth time. "Your skills with the bow and arrow have improved greatly since you first started."

"Thanks, Ja-Kal," Rapses told him, beaming. "It's because I have such a good teacher."

"A lioness is not a mother unless she has cubs that look up to her," Ja-Kal explained, employing one of his "infamous" (Nefer-Tina's idea, not his) metaphors. His wife was merciless when it came to teasing him about what she had decided to be his quirks. Of course, he teased her right back and they ended up fighting one of their mock battles that he loved so much.

As he thought about her, he felt a pang. He had become increasingly convinced that she was pregnant as the day wore on. During his periodic visits to her, he'd even looked at her to see if there were any obvious signs. Sure enough, he had noticed that her breasts had become swollen, which was a definite indication. He'd seen enough pregnant women, including his own mother, in his time to recognize it. Her body was starting to produce milk for the baby.

He decided he would give her until tomorrow night to tell him. If she did not, he would confront her and let her know that he knew. 

"So," Rapses was saying, bringing him out of his reverie, "are we done yet? I'm exhausted!"

"You may be finished for the day," he told him. "You've done very well."

"Maybe I'll be ready to join my father on his next hunting trip," Rapses said. 

"You're too young," Ja-Kal informed him. "Maybe in another year."

"You sound exactly like Nefer whenever I ask him if I can drive the chariot," the boy commented. "When will I be old enough? I'm already twelve!"

"Ja-Kal and Nefer are right," said a new voice from behind them. They turned to see Ita, Nefer-Tina's friend, approaching them. "You're much too young to hunt or drive a chariot without supervision. What would your parents think if your guardians let you do either and you got hurt?"

"Man, you sound even more like Nefer than he does," Rapses told her, indicating his head guardian. "He said almost the exact same thing over a month ago."

"Nefer is very wise then," Ita said. "He seems to have an almost...motherly instinct towards you."

Ja-Kal's eyes narrowed at the remark. The way she had said that... 

"Nefer like a parent? Please!" Rapses commented. "He's more like a friend. No offense, Ja-Kal. I think of you as my friend too."

"None taken, my prince." Ja-Kal continued to look at Ita. "What brings you out here to the practice hunting grounds?"

She smiled prettily. "I was looking for you, actually. I wanted to ask about Nefer."

A silent warning went off in his mind. Something wasn't right about this woman. He hadn't noticed it until now. She was not who she said she was.

"He's all right. He's ready to return to active duty tomorrow," he told her.

"Really?" Rapses asked excitedly. "That's great! Is he feeling better than he was this morning?"

"Yes, my prince. And, I even gave him your message. He looks forward to thanking you in person."

"My prince," Ita spoke up. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a few moments?"

The boy looked at Ja-Kal.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Rapses," Ja-Kal told her.

"Actually," Ita said in a mysterious fashion, "it would be better if the boy didn't hear."

"Maybe you should go on ahead," Ja-Kal finally said to Rapses. "I will meet you inside shortly."

"Okay," the prince shrugged. He left the two adults alone.

"What's this about?" Ja-Kal inquired.

"I just thought you should know-people are talking about Nefer's absence," she informed him. "It's very odd how you aren't allowing anyone to visit him, not to mention that fact that you haven't exactly stated what's wrong with him."

Now, Ja-Kal _knew_ that something wasn't right about this woman. Maybe she was not as innocent as he had first believed. "Nefer's a very private person. I'm only respecting his wishes."

"Why is it that he trusts you so explicitly and not anyone else? Is he, perhaps, _hiding_ something?" Ita pressed.

"Are you threatening me?" Ja-Kal demanded of her. Did she know the truth about Nefer-Tina? It was something he hadn't considered given the time his wife had spent with this woman prior to her "illness".

"Not at all," Ita waved him off. "I'm just being a concerned friend. I don't think it's right for people to keep their friends in the dark about anything, don't you agree?"

"At one time I would have agreed with you," Ja-Kal admitted, "but I know now that sometimes it's better to hide a truth rather than hurt your friend with it."

Ita gave him a look that seemed out of place on her features. "You aren't the man I had heard you were. You've obviously changed."

Suddenly, Ja-Kal had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to get away from Ita and back to Nefer-Tina. She had become a threat to them. She knew more than she was letting on and that made him fear for his wife and unborn child. 

It was more than likely that Tia had gotten to her during the time Nefer-Tina had been confined to her quarters, maybe even sooner. By learning the truth about "Nefer", realizing she had been pining for a man who was really a woman, Ita may have been hurt enough to allow Tia to persuade her to come over to her side. This would also explain her comment about how he had changed. Tia's ideas of him were outdated and he could use that to his advantage if the need ever arose.

"I must go now," he finally said, not bothering to comment on her "observation". "Prince Rapses is waiting for me to escort him back to his quarters."

"Just keep in mind what I've told you," Ita said. "Other people may be bolder than I am and try to learn the truth. Someone's bound to be hurt." Without another word, she turned and walked away.

Ja-Kal hurried in the direction the prince had gone. The sooner he took Rapses back to his mother, the sooner he could return to Nefer-Tina. He now knew they had no choice but to leave Memphis within the next week. 

Their lives depended on it.

((((()))))) 

It was a beautiful day, but Nefer-Tina was too angry to enjoy it. She and Ja-Kal had just had the first major fight of their relationship and it had started over something completely preposterous. She was so mad at him that she could hardly see straight. 

Last night, he had come home and had strictly forbidden her from speaking with Ita ever again. His only reason was that he had gotten a bad feeling about her from a single conversation. Apparently she had said some things that had led him to the conclusion that she was working with Tia. 

The very idea was ridiculous and Nefer-Tina had wasted no time in telling him so. She knew Ita better than he did and could not see how she was capable of such treachery. After all, she now shared the secret of her true identity and had proven herself trustworthy by promising not to tell anyone, which she had not. Ita also knew about the pregnancy, something Ja-Kal was still in the dark about, and had kept that secret too. How could someone so dependable be bad? It didn't make any sense to her.

Until now, she had trusted Ja-Kal's instincts implicitly. He had always been right in his decisions meant for her protection. But, not about this. He was wrong about Ita. Her own instincts told her that he was. Ita was her friend and there was no way she was going to stop speaking with her. 

There was only one reason she could think of for his trying to break up her friendship: jealousy. He was jealous of her new friendship, that he wasn't her only close friend anymore. She told him that he had no right to control whom she was friends with. And, that was what sparked the argument. 

Ja-Kal had been incredulous that she could accuse him of something so petty. He had tried to explain what had influenced his decision about Ita, but she did not want to hear it. Instead, she told him that it was probably more than jealousy on his part. She decided it was more of a control issue. He was used to being a leader and always getting his way, she had told him. And, she added, that her refusal to obey was killing him. She proceeded to cite how he often used his position as her team leader to force her to do things his way.

This was where he became angry with her. He told her that he had never done anything unless it was in her best interest. All he was trying to do was protect her. He had said if she couldn't see that then she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. This earned an enraged response about a lack of trust on his part and everything fell apart from there.

The fight was heated and dirty, each remark turning into a personal attack. They had said things that Nefer-Tina had never thought possible for either of them and felt soiled at the memory. 

The argument had carried long into the night until she had finally become too tired to go any further. She retreated into her own unused room without so much as a parting word to him. He hadn't even tried to follow her, something she never thought would happen. He _always_ went after her. He was obviously as furious as she was.

He had been gone when she'd gotten up this morning. She had been almost glad that she didn't have to face him. There was no telling what either of them would have said. If she was still furious, it was a safe bet that he was too. She hoped she wouldn't have to speak to him all day. 

Suddenly, she felt extremely lightheaded and dizzy. She shakily made her way over to the nearest bench and sat down. Placing her head in her hands, she prayed that it would pass. This was her first day out of her room in a week and she didn't want to have to go back home. 

She actually hadn't been feeling well all morning, but she had attributed it to the stress of her fight with Ja-Kal. She had been completely drained when she had gone to bed. She had used the last of her strength arguing with him. It could not have been good for the baby...

The baby. _Their_ baby.

She and Ja-Kal were going to be parents and she was mad at him for trying to keep her safe. What had she been thinking? No wonder he had been so hurt by her accusations. He had never done anything out of spite or jealousy in all the years she had known him. He was a good man and she loved him with all her heart. What had ever given her the idea that he was trying to control her?

She felt absolutely terrible. Yes, she was angry at the prospect of losing someone who was proving to be a wonderful friend, but Ja-Kal's instincts had never been wrong before. What if he was right and her life was in greater danger than ever before because she had given her secrets to the enemy? One of which she had yet to tell Ja-Kal...

She pulled out the small amulet that always hung around her neck and gazed at it. Ja-Kal had given this to her on their wedding day as a symbol of his love for her. He had never done anything but love her since then. She was a fool to have ever doubted the sincerity of his feelings for her. 

She had to find him and tell him everything. He needed to know about the baby and the danger she had possibly put both her child and herself in by telling Ita. Most importantly, she wanted to apologize and tell him what he truly meant to her. She hoped he still felt the same way about her after the horrible things she had said in the heat of the moment.

Finally, her head cleared and she stood up with a new resolve. She replaced the amulet underneath her shirt. From now on, there would be no more secrets kept from him. He deserved nothing less than complete honesty from her. She would keep the promise she had made.

As she began to walk, her head spun wildly and everything went black.

((((()))))) 

Ja-Kal paced the length of the deserted hallway. He didn't know what to do. Nefer-Tina was probably still furious at him and he needed to talk with her more than ever. Their, and their child's, future depended on the outcome of their next conversation.

He should never have let things get as out of control as they had. He understood why she had gotten mad at him. In fact, he couldn't even blame her. He'd probably have felt the same way if she had told him that he could never speak with a supposedly close friend again. She had no reason to doubt Ita's friendship. But, it was her comment about him not trusting her that had pushed him over the edge.

Trust between them was something he had come to take for granted. After six years of friendship and four of marriage, he believed it was firmly established between them. He had told her on many occasions over the years that he trusted her with his life, perhaps even more than he trusted himself. She _knew_ this. For her to say that he didn't hurt him deeply. And, in the heat of the moment, it infuriated him. 

He had never lost control like that in his life. He was normally very difficult to anger, one of the traits that made him such a good leader. But when Nefer-Tina, the woman he loved with his heart and soul, the woman he was willing to die for, had claimed that he didn't trust her, he had lashed out in a mixture of pain and anger. And, he had said things he now deeply regretted. 

He had made sure that he was gone before she awoke. Although he was no longer angry, he knew his wife well enough to know that she would still be furious when she awoke. Nefer-Tina could hold a grudge like no other. He wanted to give her time to cool off before he even tried to approach her again. 

That was why he hadn't gone after her when she had retreated into her own bedroom. He knew she needed time to herself in order to calm down. If he had pursued her, she might have become even angrier, which was the last thing he wanted. Her health and the health of her baby were at stake. 

The stress of the fight had been too much for her. He had watched her get weaker and weaker as they argued. Her usual stamina had vanished, probably a result of being pregnant. Although he had been furious at the time, he had still noticed her new weakness. But, he had been too angry to say anything. It wasn't until she had disappeared into her room that he realized what had happened and felt guilty for what he had done.

It was now the next morning and she had had plenty of time to recover. It was imperative that he straightened things out with her as soon as possible. It was even more important that he revealed his knowledge of her pregnancy. They were running out of time and he couldn't wait for her to tell him on her own. If his suspicions about Ita were correct, then Tia was closing in faster than he would have thought. 

He glanced at the sky and determined that at this time Nefer-Tina would be on her way to pick up Prince Rapses and bring him to Armon for his Egyptsu lesson. After she left him with Armon would be the perfect time to talk to her. She was always in a good mood after spending time with the prince. Hopefully, her anger would have faded enough for them to talk without it turning into another fight.

As he started walking towards the room Armon always used for teaching Rapses the fighting arts, Ja-Kal heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned and was surprised to see a contingent of the pharaoh's private guards approaching him.

The lead man bowed formally. "Ja-Kal, the pharaoh requests your immediate presence. You must come with us at once." As Ja-Kal started to say something, the man lifted his hand. "And, no questions are to be asked."

What was going on? This level of secrecy was unusual for Amenhotep. Had something happened that he was unaware of? 

Knowing that he could not disobey his pharaoh's direct orders, Ja-Kal nodded at the guard and allowed the group to escort him to where Amenhotep was waiting.

Once again, his personal problems would have to wait. 

((((()))))) 

Ja-Kal knew something was not right when the guards led him past both the throne room and the pharaoh's private audience chamber. Amenhotep normally conducted all business in either of those two locations. For him to chose another location for a meeting was very strange.

As he walked, he could not even begin to think why the pharaoh wanted to see him. He assumed it was him alone since he didn't see any of the other guardians. He also assumed it had to do with Prince Rapses. What else would the pharaoh wish to speak with him about? He was, after all, the prince's head guardian. 

He hadn't seen Rapses since he had brought him back to his chambers the night before. He wasn't due to take him for his hunting lessons until the late afternoon. The prince spent the majority of his day in Rath's classroom. 

Finally, the group stopped in front of the last place Ja-Kal had ever expected: the palace infirmary. He immediately became concerned for Rapses' health. Had the boy taken ill? He rushed inside without waiting for the head guard's permission.

Ja-Kal found himself in an empty room. All the sick beds were vacant and the palace physician was nowhere to be seen. He could not even find a single priestess. What was going on?

There was a rustling sound to his right and a linen curtain hanging in a doorway was slid aside. Pharaoh Amenhotep himself emerged and stepped into the main infirmary. 

Ja-Kal immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head respectfully. "You wished to see my, my pharaoh?"

"Arise, Ja-Kal," Amenhotep said solemnly. "There is something I wish to show you."

Ja-Kal slowly stood up. He felt uneasy about this meeting but knew better than to question the pharaoh. 

"Follow me," Amenhotep commanded him and stepped through the doorway once again.

Ja-Kal, completely confused, had no choice but to obey. He followed his pharaoh and was shocked by what he found in the next room.

There, lying on a bed, looking paler than he had ever seen her, was Nefer-Tina.

Without thinking, he rushed over to his wife's bedside. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. 

She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. "Ja-Kal," she barely whispered. 

"Shh," he told her, caressing her cheek with his free hand. "I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean any of those things I said." When she tried to say something, he shook his head. "You don't need to say anything. Just try to get better." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

He felt a hand land on his shoulder. "She needs her rest. She's very weak," the physician told him.

Ja-Kal nodded, kissed her one more time, and stood up. He reluctantly let go of her hand and moved away from the bed. "What happened to her? Why is she so pale?" he asked the physician.

"She passed out earlier this morning and she's lost some blood," the physician told him. "She only regained consciousness about thirty minutes ago."

Pharaoh Amenhotep joined them. "She was found lying on the ground by my guards. They brought her here."

Ja-Kal just looked at the pharaoh and said nothing.

"Do you know if she's been under extreme stress recently?" the physician asked.

Ja-Kal turned to him. "We...argued last night. It was very...intense." He took a deep breath. "Is...the baby all right?"

Amenhotep appeared surprised by the question and Ja-Kal realized that Nefer-Tina had tried to hide his involvement with her. There was no question now. 

"For now," the physician told him. "Unless she regains her strength, there's a danger she'll lose it. As I've said, she's already had a little bleeding."

"Thank you," the pharaoh told the physician. "Go back to tending to your patient." He locked eyes with Ja-Kal. "Ja-Kal and I need to speak in private."

Without another word, the physician bowed and left.

"Come," Amenhotep said, gesturing towards the main infirmary. "We shall talk in there."

Ja-Kal nodded once again and followed the pharaoh.

Once back in the deserted room, Amenhotep began to pace. "How long have you known that she was pregnant?"

"A few days now," Ja-Kal said. "She was trying to keep it a secret, but I recognized the symptoms." 

"Why would she do that?" Amenhotep asked. "Am I correct in assuming that you are the father?"

"Yes," Ja-Kal confirmed. "The reason she didn't tell me was because she knew I'd want to leave here almost immediately, which is true. I've been planning to since I figured out that she was pregnant."

"So you would have left here without a word?"

"Of course not," he told the pharaoh. "I would have made sure that the prince had two of the finest new guardians. I already have the new charioteer chosen. Kenna proved himself during this past week while I had Nefer-Tina resting. I am still searching for my own replacement.

"I probably would have stayed even after I sent her away to safety and joined her after I had found someone to take over my position." 

"You love her that much?"

"She's my everything," Ja-Kal confessed. "I love her more than life itself. She's my wife and I don't want to lose her." 

"Your wife?" Amenhotep repeated, his pacing coming to a stop. "How long have you two been married?"

"Four years," he told him. "We got married shortly after my divorce was completed."

"Hmm," the pharaoh said, thinking about this new information. "Did you leave your first wife for her then?"

Ja-Kal knew what Amenhotep was trying to imply. He was basing his assumptions on his wrongful accusation of her being a tramp. "No. I was still in love with Tia at the time. Nefer-Tina was just my close friend when I accidentally discovered her true identity. We remained only friends for some time after that. 

"What I didn't know was that Nefer-Tina _was_ in love with me. She kept it hidden from me from the beginning. I had no idea how she felt about me until Tia told me. I had developed feelings for her, but I was prepared to ignore them. I was married and had no intention of ruining my marriage." 

"Yet you still got divorced," the pharaoh pointed out.

"It's a long story, your highness," Ja-Kal told him. "Tia turned out to be a different person than I thought she was. She knew Nefer-Tina had been in love with me for years before I even met her as 'Nefer'. Tia is actually responsible for your banishment of Nefer-Tina." 

Amenhotep raised an eyebrow. "She told you this?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Tia wanted Nefer-Tina gone because she feared I'd leave her. You have to understand we weren't even engaged back then, but I had no intention of ever leaving her. I loved her and I believed she loved me.

"Tia sent my brother Arakh after Nefer-Tina to scare her out of Memphis. Instead, he raped her. When Tia found out she was pregnant, she started the rumor about the secret lover knowing that her story of rape wouldn't be believed because she hadn't reported it. And, it worked. You banished her."

"You bring up an interesting point," Amenhotep said. "Why didn't she report the fact that she had been raped?"

"You have to understand that Nefer-Tina was only sixteen years old at the time," Ja-Kal explained. "She was scared and ashamed about what had been done to her. She was afraid to say anything out of fear that it would happen again. And, it was the same thing when she found out she was pregnant. She hid her condition out of shame and planned on running away from here. 

"She's still the same way, after all these years. She keeps things from me, her husband, out of fear that I won't love her anymore.

"She also doesn't know the truth behind her rape. I've never told her because I'm afraid of how badly it would affect her."

Amenhotep began pacing again. "You've presented me with a serious dilemma. Although I now believe that I was wrong to banish her, Nefer-Tina is still guilty of disguising herself as a man and deceiving me for six years. And you have been keeping her secret for four years. I can understand why you would protect her for all this time. You've proven how much you love her. But, I cannot excuse the fact that you've lied to me. 

"I trusted the two of you to protect and teach my son. While I know you've never lied to him or steered him wrong, _I_ can no longer trust you. If you can lie to me about something as simple as who you are, there's no telling what else you will keep from me. I know you understand this." 

"I will accept any punishment you decide," Ja-Kal told him. "I have no regret about what I did. It was done out of love. But, Nefer-Tina has done nothing wrong but try to survive. She never deliberately kept anything from you like I did. Her persona was already established by the time you met her. She only disguised herself as a man after her parents disowned her and her baby was taken from her at birth. She had nowhere to go, so she became someone else in order to stay in the only home she knew. She never dreamed that she would be chosen as a guardian of your son. She was only racing chariots for the prize money."

Amenhotep stopped pacing and turned to face Ja-Kal. "You think I should only punish you." 

"Yes. She's completely innocent. And, so is our unborn child."

"Are you willing to die for her?" the pharaoh pressed.

"Yes."

Amenhotep just stared at him for a moment. Then he shook his head in wonder. "You're a good man, Ja-Kal. I was right to put you in charge of my son's safety.

"I am at a loss at what to do with you and your wife. Nefer-Tina is too weak to be moved right now. The two of you are to remain here until she is well enough to be relocated into a holding cell. Once in the cell, you will stay there until I can decide what to do with you.

"Someone must eventually be punished."

((((()))))) 

Tia screamed with rage as she conjured yet another breakable item and tossed it at the wall. Everything had been going perfectly. Her plan had been so close to completion. What had caused it to go all wrong?

She had missed Nefer-Tina by only a few hours. According to the palace gossip, the whore had collapsed in a hallway and been found by the pharaoh's personal guards. The guards had brought her to the infirmary where her identity had been discovered. The physician had also found out that she was pregnant.

Tia knew that the slut was in a weakened condition because she carried twins. She had probably passed out because she had been working too hard, unaware that she was pregnant with more than one baby. It had just been bad luck that it had happened before she had joined her for the day. If she had been there, she would have been able to transport her to her room instantaneously. Then, no one would have found her and the secret would remain hidden until Tia made her move. 

Now, everything was ruined for her. She would not have the privilege of seeing their faces when they realized that she had been the one to turn them in. They had gotten caught purely by accident. Yes, they would still die, but it would not be as satisfying. Her revenge would only be half-finished.

Scarab would probably still get what he wanted. Amenhotep would still be made to look bad and the public would not have much faith in him anymore. The gossip was already spreading like wildfire. She had nothing left to do but wait until their execution date. Then she would leave Memphis with no intention of ever returning.

As she created another vase, she paused for a moment and thought about the situation. Maybe not everything was lost, she realized. She could still emotionally destroy them before they were put to death. 

The slut would fall to pieces when she learned that her new "friend" was actually an old enemy. And wouldn't it just anguish both of them to learn that they were going to lose not one but two children when they died? Of course, the best reaction would come when she revealed that she had forced them to have sex against their wills with the help of an animal mating spell. 

Oh, yes, not everything was lost. In fact, things were looking up.

((((()))))) 

"Scarab have you heard the news?" Arakh asked as he rushed into the vizier's secret lair.

Scarab, who was reading a scroll, looked up at his incompetent assistant. "Of course I have," he told him. "I was the first one Amenhotep consulted after the discovery of 'Nefer's' true identity. In fact, it was my idea that he speak to Ja-Kal privately."

"Oh," Arakh said. "Does Tia know?"

Scarab shrugged. "I haven't seen her, but I'm sure she does. The entire palace knows by now."

"But the entire palace doesn't know how to exploit this situation like I do," Tia's voice came from behind them. Both men whirled around to see her materialize into the room. "This unexpected turn of events has made my job a great deal easier."

"There you are," Scarab said. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"I'm here now," she smiled. "Are you worried that you aren't going to get the throne because of this one little change?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Scarab told her. "They were able to tell their own version of events before you could pollute Amenhotep's perception of them. He may not be so eager to execute them now."

"Actually, that may be an advantage for you," she pointed out. "Not only does he still appear incompetent for not discovering the deception on his own, but he'll seem weak for not wanting to kill them. Though, I think he'll have no choice but to sentence them to death. Nefer-Tina was still banished and he cannot change the law for one woman, especially one who has been lying to him for years."

"As long as I become pharaoh, I don't care how he handles them," Scarab stated. "But, I am running out of patience. Unless I soon see evidence of a public distrust of Amenhotep, I may have to call off our deal and take matters into my own hands as I originally planned. With the pharaoh busy with the two traitors, the prince is an easy target."

"Do that and you are a bigger fool than I'd have thought," Tia told him. "Don't throw everything away because you couldn't wait a few more months."

"You seem to forget that I've already waited years," he reminded her. "And, I'm tired of waiting." 

((((()))))) 

Nefer-Tina pushed herself into a sitting position and didn't feel as drained as she had the day before. A good sign that she was on her way to recovery.

She and Ja-Kal were still detained in the small section of the infirmary. It had been a week since she had collapsed and she had been doing nothing but resting. Although she'd normally be happy that she was feeling better, she dreaded what awaited her when she fully recovered: a jail cell.

"How are you feeling?" Ja-Kal asked her from his chair beside the bed. 

"Almost like a shadow of my former self," she said with a small smile. 

He took her hand. "You're looking much better today."

"Do I have that glow yet?" she half-joked. "You know what they say about pregnant women."

He smiled back at her. "You always shine in my eyes."

"If I weren't so weak, I'd smack you," she informed him.

"Remind me to keep you this way more often," he teased her lightly.

Her smile faded and she looked away from him. "Look at us. Here we are being held as prisoners and we're acting like nothing's changed. Why do you think that is?" 

"Because there's still hope," he told her. 

She turned back to him. "For both of us?" Her eyes searched his face. He had told her of his conversation with the pharaoh a week earlier. She knew of his offer to take all punishment meant for both of them while she was set free. She was not at all happy with him for making it and he knew it.

Before he could respond, a loud commotion started in the main infirmary. There was shouting and the sound of items being knocked over. Suddenly, the curtain covering the door was pushed aside and Prince Rapses burst into the room.

"Hi!" the prince said brightly. 

Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal were both too surprised for words.

"My prince, you come right back here this instant!" came the extremely irritated voice of Rath. "This behavior is utterly inappropriate for..." He trailed off as he came in after the prince.

"Rapses," Armon was heard to say before he too came into the room. When he saw Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina, all he could manage was "oh".

The two guards who had been keeping watch finally made their appearance. 

"My prince, we must insist you and your companions leave at once," one said. "We are under direct orders from the pharaoh that these prisoners are not to have any visitors."

"My father cannot keep me from seeing my own guardians," Rapses told them. 

"Rapses, perhaps we should leave," Rath suggested. "They are no longer your guardians."

"He is right, my prince," Ja-Kal finally spoke. "Nefer-Tina and I are permanently relieved of our duties." 

"So?" Rapses shrugged. "You're still my friends." He turned back to the guards. "I know my father has ordered you to obey my every command. So, I order you to go away and let me visit with my friends. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, my prince," both men said at once and bowed. They passed back through the doorway and slid the curtain shut behind them.

"That's better," Rapses declared. "Sometimes I'm glad to have some power." He smiled at his two former guardians. "How are they treating you?"

Nefer-Tina glanced at Ja-Kal. The prince was acting as if nothing had changed and was being as friendly as ever. He didn't even seem phased by the fact that she was a woman. "All right, I guess," she said. "The physician is checking up on me every day."

"That's good," the prince said. "I heard that you hadn't been feeling well."

"I heard that you were having a baby," Armon spoke up. He seemed to scrutinize her for a moment. "But, that can't be right. You're too skinny."

Nefer-Tina let out a small laugh. Armon's simple honesty always made her smile. "Just give it time. It's too early for me to be showing. In a couple of months I'll be as big as a pyramid."

"That I'll just have to see for myself," Rapses decided. "I'd like to see you try to drive me around in a chariot then." When he saw her face fall, he said, "I'm sorry."

"That's all right, my prince. You didn't mean anything by it," she told him.

Ja-Kal draped an arm over her shoulders. "It's really good to see you all. We've missed you," he said, changing the subject.

"It gets very lonely in here," Nefer-Tina added. She turned her gaze onto the only person who had yet to speak. "Rath, you've been quiet. Don't you have anything at all to say?"

"What's there to say?" Rath asked a little stiffly. "I find out that two people I thought I knew have been lying to me for years. I thought you trusted me, but I must have been mistaken."

"Armon," Ja-Kal said, "I think it would be best for you to take Rapses back to his quarters now."

"Okay," Armon said. He took the boy's arm. "Come along, my prince." He smiled at his former teammates. "Bye."

"Bye, Armon," Nefer-Tina smiled back. "Goodbye, my prince. Thank you for coming."

"But, I don't want to go yet," Rapses protested. "I just got here."

Ja-Kal signaled Armon to take the boy out. "We will see you again soon, my prince. Goodbye."

After Armon had disappeared through the door with the prince, Ja-Kal returned his attention to Rath. "If my memory serves me, four years ago you told me that not everything is black and white and not all lies are meant to harm anyone." 

"I remember that well," Rath nodded. "Someone you had felt close to had lied to you and you weren't certain of what to make of it. You and Nefer had not been getting along that day and I just assumed it was 'him'. It appears that I was right." 

"That was the day I learned of Nefer-Tina's true identity," Ja-Kal confirmed. "And I made a promise not to tell anyone."

Rath looked at Nefer-Tina. "Why just tell Ja-Kal? Why not me? I can understand keeping it from Armon, but me?"

"I didn't tell him," she corrected gently. "He found out by accident. He walked in on me before I had put on my disguise. I never wanted anyone to know."

"Why not?" Rath pressed. "Did you not trust any of us?"

"Of course I trusted you," she said. "I trusted all of you. I still do. But, I wasn't willing to risk my life by telling anyone my secret."

"Your life?" Rath repeated. "I didn't know there was a death penalty for disguising oneself as the opposite sex. Even I think that would be rather harsh." 

"It's a long story if you're willing to hear it," Ja-Kal told him. "But it might help you understand why we kept it to ourselves."

"I have nowhere else to be," Rath said. "I want to know everything."

Nefer-Tina nodded and started from the beginning. 

((((()))))) 

Scarab was pacing once again. Tia's plan wasn't working as she had claimed it would. It had been over a week since the apprehension of the criminals and there still wasn't one rumor about Amenhotep being a poor pharaoh. In fact, most of the talk in the palace was about how brave Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal were for hiding their relationship for so long. Any of the earlier sympathy for "Ita" was gone.

"Ita" herself had been spending the last week trying to find a way to see the prisoners and he had seen very little of her. No one really cared about her anymore, since everyone _knew_ that Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina were meant to be together. Anyone who thought otherwise was considered a social outsider.

It was time to take matters into his own hands. Amenhotep was distracted and the prince only had two true guardians. It would be easy to get the boy alone and do away with him. He had given Tia her chance and she had failed.

He was now out of patience.

((((()))))) 

"Remember Armon," Rath instructed his companion as they walked towards the pharaoh's private audience chamber, "we must feign ignorance of anything that is not part of the palace gossip. The pharaoh must not know that we've been to see them."

"I've got it," Armon said. "And I'm not to say anything unless you signal me. I know the plan. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Could have fooled me," Rath muttered under his breath. He saw that they were approaching their destination. "Here we are. Just follow my lead."

He walked up to the two guards who were standing outside of the double doors to the chamber. "Tell the pharaoh that Rath and Armon are here to see him now."

"He's been expecting you," one guard said. "You may go in."

The two guards pulled the doors open and Rath and Armon stepped through. 

((((()))))) 

Tia, using the same spell that had originally gotten her into the palace, found her way to the prison level. Making sure there was no one else around, she changed herself into "Ita" and silently entered into the main area.

Tia looked around and saw that most of the prison cells were empty. Only one was occupied. She made her way over to it and smiled at the scene before her.

Both Ja-Kal and the slut looked tired and miserable. They had been stripped of their fine garments and given new clothing made out of the most inexpensive cloth. Neither of them wore anything on their feet. They were truly prisoners.

They were sitting on the single cot provided for both of them. The whore was lying down with her head in Ja-Kal's lap, her eyes closed. All of his attention was on her and he didn't notice Tia standing in front of the bars, watching them.

Tia decided this would be a lot more enjoyable than just turning them in to the authorities after all.

((((()))))) 

Scarab stood in the shadows as he watched the doors to the prince's chambers. He knew that the queen would be leaving him alone with his personal servants very soon. As soon as she was gone, he would make his move.

((((()))))) 

Rath and Armon found themselves inside Amenhotep's private audience chamber. The pharaoh himself was seated upon a throne and gestured for them to come forward. The knelt down with bowed heads before him.

"You may rise," Amenhotep told them.

They straightened up and waited for permission to speak.

"I am assuming you are both here to discuss the fate of your former teammates," the pharaoh said.

"Yes, your highness," Rath nodded. "The two of us have been talking and-"

Amenhotep cut him off with a raised hand. "Do you know the extent of their crimes?"

"I only know the story that is being told around the palace," Rath fabricated. He knew a lot more than that. "The story says that the man known as 'Nefer' is a woman and that she is pregnant. Ja-Kal has been protecting her identity for several years. It is also said that the child is his and that they are in love. That is all."

The pharaoh looked to Armon. "Do you have anything to add?"

Armon wisely shook his head, just as Rath had instructed him. 

"It seems the story has left out two important details," Amenhotep said. "The first is that the woman, Nefer-Tina, is the musician who I banished eight years ago." Rath's eyes widened in feigned shock. Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal had already told him this. "I see you remember the incident," the pharaoh commented.

"Who could not?" Rath said. "It was the biggest scandal that your dynasty had ever had."

"And therein lies the problem," Amenhotep said. "It has come to my attention that she was wrongfully banished. She was raped just as she had said at her trial."

"She was innocent then," Rath said. 

"Yes," the pharaoh nodded. "And that is the reason why she disguised herself as a man. She had nowhere else to go and had no other way to remain here.

"So, you can understand why I no longer see the need to put her to death for staying despite her banishment."

"But you still have her and Ja-Kal in custody. Why?"

"There is still the issue of their lying to me," the pharaoh told him. "She may have had a valid reason for it, but it is still inexcusable. Ja-Kal, who has a reputation as the most law-abiding and honest man in my court, kept her identity hidden from me as well, for no other reason than he loved her.

"This is where the second item unknown to the public comes in. Ja-Kal has made an offer to me. He is willing to take all punishment, including death if necessary, if I let Nefer-Tina go."

"I can believe it," Rath said, trying to hide his genuine surprise. This was one detail they had left out of their story. "He would make that kind of sacrifice to save someone he loved."

Amenhotep nodded in agreement. "Now you can see my dilemma."

((((()))))) 

"Are you two all right?" Tia asked in "Ita's" sweetest, most concerned voice. "I've been trying to come see you ever since I heard."

Both Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina jumped at the unexpected voice, a sight that made Tia want to laugh out loud. 

The slut stood up and walked over to the bars. "Ita, what are you doing here? How did...?"

"I came to see you," Tia said. "When I'd heard that you had been found out..." She trailed off dramatically. "I've been trying to see you since I learned that you had been moved here."

Ja-Kal got up and came to stand next to his lover. He draped a protective arm around her. It was clear that he didn't trust "Ita". Good.

"You didn't answer the question," he said. "How did you get past the guards?"

Time for the fun to begin. She placed a bright smile on her face. "I used a simple anonymity spell. As long as I'm under its protection, no one can see me unless I want them too."

Ja-Kal took a step back and took the whore with him. "Since when have you been able to use magic?"

"Four years," she casually informed them. "I began training in the magic arts soon after my _life_ was forcefully taken away from me." She watched gleefully as Ja-Kal began to realize who she was.

Ja-Kal pushed Nefer-Tina behind him. "Tia," he said. 

"I said I'd be back," she grinned as she let her disguise melt away.

The slut went pale and had to clutch Ja-Kal's arm to keep herself from falling. 

"I can tell you're pleased to see me again," she sarcastically commented to Nefer-Tina. "You didn't seem to mind my company when you thought I was your little servant girl friend. You can't say that I'm all that bad."

"What do you want?" Ja-Kal demanded of her. "I know this isn't a social call."

"Actually, it is," Tia told him. "You see, I've been trying out my new magic on you and I wanted your opinion on how it's working."

"You're insane," he said. 

"But I'm powerful," Tia insisted. "Now, tell me, which spell do you think was the most effective? The fertility spell or the mating one?"

"So you admit you're the one who did this to us," Ja-Kal remarked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she smiled. "I'm quite proud of my handiwork. Your girlfriend there is pregnant with twins because of me."

"Twins?" Nefer-Tina barely whispered.

"You leave my wife out of this," Ja-Kal told her. "This is between us."

"Your wife?" Tia repeated. "Well, well, I guess I owe you a belated congratulations. I guess my invitation was lost since I didn't even know you two had a ceremony.

"Too bad you won't live to see your next anniversary."

((((()))))) 

The doors to Rapses' private chambers opened and out stepped the queen along with her personal guards. She waited until the doors were secured behind her and she went down the main hallway. Her son was now all alone.

Scarab waited an appropriate amount of time before going to the door and knocking. A servant girl answered.

"Lord Scarab," she said, respectfully bowing her head. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been sent by the pharaoh himself to speak with young Rapses," he smoothly lied. "He believes the boy needs someone to talk to in this time of confusion."

"Of course, my lord," the girl said. "Please, enter."

"No, no, my dear," he said. "I would like to see Rapses in private. I have already chosen the appropriate location."

"Yes, Lord Scarab," she bowed again. "I will bring him to you at once." 

"I shall wait right here," he promised.

((((()))))) 

Amenhotep had gotten up from his throne and was pacing the length of the room. "I am at a loss of what to do with them. They have both served me well over the years. My son has prospered under their care. But, they have both lied to me and I cannot ignore that."

"So, you feel that they must be punished regardless of the reasoning behind their behavior?" Rath asked.

"Yes," the pharaoh said. "The law calls for it. I cannot change the law for two people, no matter how I feel about them. It would not be right."

"There is another consideration in how you punish them," Rath added. "Nefer-Tina's child is innocent of any wrongdoing. You cannot discipline a baby for crimes that occurred before it was even conceived."

"I know that," the pharaoh told him. "That is why I am thinking of holding off any action until after it is born."

((((()))))) 

Tia smirked at her two enemies. "You two are never going to leave here alive. I hope you know that by now."

"What makes you so certain of our fate?" Ja-Kal asked her. "Even that pharaoh does not yet know what he is going to do."

"You still don't seem to understand the extent of my powers," she said. "I can make anybody do what I want. Not even a pharaoh is immune. If I tell him I want you dead, he will see that you both die. It's that simple."

"If our death is all you want, why not just kill us yourself?" Ja-Kal wanted to know. "Or do you think yourself above such things?"

Tia threw back her head and laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? I just snap my fingers and put you out of your misery. That would be the easy thing for me to do, wouldn't it?

"Yet, simply killing you would lack the satisfaction of watching you suffer first. I don't just want you dead, you see. I want you completely destroyed." 

"That will never happen," Ja-Kal declared.

"Really?" Tia questioned. "Just look at your precious Nefer-Tina. She doesn't seem as strong as she once was. I'd say I was succeeding with her."

"I told you to leave her out of this," Ja-Kal repeated.

"Why should I? She's the entire reason you're in this mess," Tia pointed out. "If it hadn't been for her, we'd still be happily married." 

((((()))))) 

"Scarab, I thought you just said we were going somewhere to talk," Prince Rapses said as his father's vizier led him deeper and deeper into the heart of the palace. "Wouldn't one of the gardens have been fine?"

"My prince only deserves the best," Scarab assured him. "I'm taking you somewhere much more serene than a simple garden."

"Are we almost there?" Rapses asked. "I'm getting tired from all this walking."

"Trust me, my prince. You will get plenty of rest once we get there."

((((()))))) 

Rath was about to make a comment when the doors to the audience chamber swung open and the queen rushed inside.

"Husband," she said to the pharaoh, "why didn't you tell me that you had asked Lord Scarab to have a talk with Rapses?"

"What?" Amenhotep asked. "I did no such thing."

"I have just come from our son's quarters and he is not there. The servant tells me Scarab came with a request from you," the queen said. "They left together."

"We were not aware of this either," Rath said, indicating Armon and himself. "It is not like the prince to go anywhere without one of us accompanying him."

"This meeting is suspended until you find my son," Amenhotep decided. "Find him and bring both him and Scarab to me immediately."

"Yes, my pharaoh," Rath said. Both he and Armon bowed and took off to begin a search for the young prince.

((((()))))) 

"I have waited years to make you suffer for what you did to me," Tia told both her hated enemies. 

"What we did to you?" Ja-Kal challenged. "You're the one who ruined Nefer-Tina's life and pretended to love me. If anyone should be suffering, it should be you."

"Me?" Tia laughed at the very thought. "Suffer? For what? Trying to protect what was rightfully mine?"

"I wasn't a piece of property for you to own, Tia," Ja-Kal said angrily. "I fell in love with you and you used me to get what you wanted. You set it up from the time we were children."

"What's so wrong with that?" she wanted to know. "You got a loyal and loving wife while I got a husband who was well-known in society. Until this little slut came along, you were perfectly happy with me."

"The only reason I was happy was because I didn't know the truth," he pointed out. "I thought you loved me for who I was, not what I could give you. But you only wanted to be with me because you knew I'd get you out of our hometown. Nefer-Tina was different. She fell in love with _me_."

Tia was about to respond when she felt a magic spell being cast somewhere else in the palace. It was weak in comparison to what she was used to, but she recognized the life signature of who was doing it.

Scarab.

What was the idiot doing? She would have to suspend her torment of the whore and her ex until she found out what he was up to.

"I have to go now," she said with no preamble. "I'll be back to finish this later." And then, she teleported away, regretting that she had missed the look on their faces.

((((()))))) 

Tia found herself in a dark hallway that was unfamiliar to her. She looked around and spotted two figures. The smaller one was lying motionless on the ground. The taller one, which had to be Scarab, was standing above the other, something in his hand.

A knife.

"Scarab, you fool," she growled at him. He turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "What have you done?"

"I'm just making sure I become pharaoh," he told her. 

Tia's eyes had adjusted enough to recognize who the person on the ground was. It was Prince Rapses. And, he was lying in a rapidly growing pool of blood.

"You impatient old bastard," she said. "You had to go and ruin everything for me, didn't you? You were so close to taking the throne and now you just threw it all away."

"On the contrary," he corrected her. "I am ensuring my rise to power. Without an heir, there is no one left in Amenhotep's line to challenge my rule. Now you can take as long as you want to destroy your enemies."

"You have no idea what you've just done," Tia told him. "Don't you realize that now all of Egypt will be in mourning and support for Amenhotep will grow. You'll never become pharaoh now unless you kill him as well."

"So, you're finally beginning to doubt your own scheme?"

"No," she said softly. "I'm just beginning to doubt my own sanity for thinking I could make a deal with someone like you."

Scarab laughed harshly at her. "You're still getting your revenge, aren't you? Isn't that all you care about? Does it really matter which pharaoh executes them?"

"As a matter of fact," she replied, "it does." She extended a hand and Scarab was suddenly lifted into the air, clutching at his neck. The knife fell to the floor with a clang. "All my years of careful planning and you go and ruin it because you can't wait a little bit longer." She stepped forward and glanced at the body. "I see you removed all traces of yourself from the room. Very clever. Too bad it's not going to stay that way."

"What...are...you-" he tried to say before she cut him off by tightening her magical grip on his windpipe.

"I think that you were very unhappy with your lot in life," she said. "So unhappy, that you didn't want to live anymore." His eyes widened. "Not only did you want to die, but you wanted to make the man who drove you to suicide suffer as well. So, you killed his son too." She smiled. "And, then you killed yourself."

The knife rose up into the air and, as Scarab started to scream in terror, it plunged into his gut. Tia released her grip on him and let him drop to the ground. She walked up to him and saw that he was still clinging to life.

"By the time they find you, you'll be long dead," she told him. "You should have been more patient. You could have been a pharaoh.

"Now you're just a murdering nobody."

Having said her piece, she teleported away.

((((()))))) 

Rath and Armon were leading the guards in their search for the missing prince. They had checked all the places they knew both the prince and the vizier frequented. When all of those locations had turned up nothing, they had begun to investigate all the other possibilities. Now they were in a section of the palace no one had been to in years.

"Spread out," Rath ordered. "Check everywhere. The pharaoh wants them found as soon as possible."

"Do you think they're down here?" Armon asked. "It's kind of spooky."

"This is one of the only places left," Rath said. "They have to be around here somewhere."

"Ja-Kal would know what to do," Armon said softly.

Rath turned to him. "I know."

"By the gods!" a voice shouted from somewhere further down the darkened corridor. "I've found them!"

Rath and Armon looked at each other before racing towards the voice. When they got there, the sight that greeted them was one of ultimate horror and tragedy.

((((()))))) 

Tia intercepted Arakh as he was coming back inside after a session of target practice.

"You have to take your family and leave Memphis at once," she told him. 

"What for?" he asked. "I thought your plan was working."

"It was until that fool Scarab ruined everything," she said. "He killed the prince."

"What?!"

"He murdered the boy. No one knows yet except for us and the guards are busy looking for the missing prince. Once both bodies are found-"

"What do you mean 'both'?" Arakh asked her.

"I killed Scarab," Tia told him matter-of-factly. "I never needed him in the first place. Besides, there won't be any need for a murder investigation. I made it look like a murder-suicide." 

"You what?! Tia, do you realize what you've done? You've just destroyed my chances of ever becoming captain of the Royal Hunt," Arakh told her.

"Never mind that," she brushed it aside. "You have bigger problems. Everyone knows that you and Scarab spoke on a regular basis. Unless you get out of town, there's going to be some questions that I'm sure you won't want to answer."

"And just where am I supposed to go?"

"How should I know? Maybe your wife will have some ideas," Tia told him. "I have my own problems. You're not the only one who's been affected by Scarab's stupidity."

"So, what are you going to do now? Amenhotep's going to be too busy mourning Rapses to take care of a couple of prisoners."

"I'm just going to have to get rid of them myself," she said. "You kept asking why I didn't kill them myself before. 

"Now I have no other choice."

((((()))))) 

It had been a few days since Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina had been visited by Tia. She had left suddenly with the promise of return, but, thankfully, she had yet to fulfill it.

They knew something was going on outside their prison cell, but no one had told them anything. The guard who brought their meals was silent and never spoke. 

Ja-Kal was just holding Nefer-Tina when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They both sat up straight and waited for their visitor to appear. By Ja-Kal's internal clock, it was too early for a meal.

To their surprise, it was Rath and Armon. Rath was carrying a sack in both arms. The two men looked awful.

"What's happened?" Ja-Kal asked.

"There's been a murder," Rath told him. "Actually two. The killer committed suicide."

"Who was it?" Nefer-Tina wanted to know. 

"Prince Rapses," Armon said sadly. "Scarab killed him and himself."

"No," Nefer-Tina cried. "Not Rapses."

Ja-Kal put his arm around her. "Does anyone know why he did it?"

"Unfortunately, no," Rath said. "And the only person who was seen with Scarab on a regular basis is gone. There's no one to question. It's just being ruled a tragedy."

"How are the pharaoh and the queen?" Nefer-Tina asked. 

"They have gone into seclusion to begin preparation for Rapses' mummification," Rath informed her. "The loss of their only child has placed an emotional strain on them. And, with no current vizier, there is no one to run the state."

"It's a big mess," Armon declared. "No one knows what to do."

"What about us?" Ja-Kal asked. "Are we to remain here until after Rapses' burial is completed and the pharaoh has resumed his normal duties?"

Rath and Armon looked at each other.

"Actually...no," Rath said hesitantly. "We've decided that it would be understandable if in the commotion following the loss of the royal heir that a couple of prisoners were accidentally set free."

"We've come to get you out of here," Armon beamed. "We even have a chariot waiting for you."

Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina were completely taken by surprise. "Why are you doing this?" Ja-Kal voiced for both of them.

"We know neither of you have done anything wrong," Rath explained as he put down the sack. "We just want you to go and live your lives somewhere where you'll be safe. It's the least we can do for you."

"Yeah," Armon added, "you need to find a place to raise your family."

Nefer-Tina was touched by this gesture of friendship. "Th-thank you. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Rath told her. 

"I have something to say," came a harsh voice from behind them.

"Tia," Ja-Kal said as the others turned to look.

His ex-wife had returned and this time, she had a murderous expression on her face.

((((()))))) 

Tia had arrived just as Rath and Armon were preparing to set her targets free. She gestured at Rath and Armon. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"I'll have to ask you to leave at once," Rath said in a commanding tone. "You have no business here."

"And you do?" Tia questioned. "Freeing prisoners isn't exactly a legal endeavor, now is it?"

"What do you want now," Ja-Kal asked her. "Haven't you done enough?"

"No," she shook her head. "I've come to close this chapter of my life. The pharaoh is no longer available so I'll have to do it myself."

Nefer-Tina stood up and moved to the back of the cell. "You've come to kill us."

"I've looked forward to your deaths for a long time," Tia said. "I just never thought I'd have the pleasure of causing them myself."

"You aren't killing anyone," Rath declared. "You'll have to get past us first."

"You mean you and the fat slob?" she asked.

"Hey!" Armon said. "I'm not a slob. I'm very neat."

Tia just laughed. The man was a buffoon. Why the pharaoh had placed his late son in his care was a mystery. She quickly placed a spell on him to keep him from causing her too much trouble.

"I have just the incantation that will teach you some manners," Rath declared.

Tia gestured with her hand, silently casting another spell. "Go ahead. Just you try." She spread both arms wide. "I'll even make myself an easy target."

"Rath, wait," Ja-Kal warned him. He had moved to stand in front of his wife. "You don't know her like I do. It's a trap."

"Oh, don't listen to him," Tia urged. "Show me what you've got."

"I have no reason to be afraid of her," Rath said. "I am, after all, one of the most powerful wizards in all of Egypt." And he proceeded to chant a spell.

Nothing happened.

"What?!"

Tia laughed once again. "One of the most powerful wizards indeed. You can't even detect when another spell is being cast. I've taken away your ability to use magic."

"That's impossible," Rath told her. 

"If it's so impossible, try again," she said. "I can guarantee that it won't work. I've put a shield around you that prevents you from calling any power at all. And, it will remain until I take it away."

Rath tried to call a simple spell and saw that Tia was telling the truth. "My power!" he cried. "All my spells and I can't even use them."

"Tough break," Tia smirked. "Now that I've removed the only possible threat that I can see-"

"You've forgotten about me," Armon announced.

She sighed. "No I didn't, you fool. Just try to move."

Armon didn't budge an inch. "Hey! What did you do to me?"

"A basic freezing spell," she told him. 

"Where did you learn these spells?" Rath had to know.

"I've spent the last four years beyond the Western Gate learning magic," she said. "Even the most beginner spells I learned are eons ahead of anything you can, or should I say _could_ , do.

"Well, I came here with the purpose of just killing two people. Now I have no choice but to dispose of all four of you."

She started to slowly pace. "I have to think of the most perfect spell. I don't want there to be anything left of you when I'm done." She stopped and appeared to think. "Oh, yes. I have one. 

"I must warn you though. I've never cast this one before, so it may be a teeny bit more painful than normal, which is already beyond description."

((((()))))) 

As Tia went to work on the spell, Ja-Kal turned to Nefer-Tina, who had begun to cry. He hated seeing her like this. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Deciding how he wanted to spend his last moments, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

((((()))))) 

Tia looked up as she was about to cast the spell and saw Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal. The sight momentarily distracted her. _How pathetic,_ she thought. _Do they think their love is going to save them from me?_

She turned her concentration back to the spell and, too late, realized she had recited the last line wrong in her head. Instead of the expected flames, a large portal opened up in the middle of the cell. 

It began to suck everything into it.

Tia formed a protective shield around herself and watched as Nefer-Tina, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and most everything else in the room, including the cell's bars, were pulled into the portal. The suction was incredibly strong and she could barely hold up her shield. After about five minutes, the portal finally disappeared.

Tia let down her shield and looked around. There was nothing left of the prison except for four stone walls. There was no indication of where the portal had taken them. Or, if they were even still alive.

Her scream of rage echoed throughout the now empty space.

((((()))))) 

One moment Ja-Kal had been kissing her and the next she had been pulled into a void of nothingness. For countless moments, Nefer-Tina didn't know if she was alive or dead. Then, there was a bright light and she felt herself falling.

Her body came to a stop as she landed on something soft. Inwardly she was grateful, knowing a harder jarring of her body would be devastating to the children she carried. She wondered what she had landed on. She realized that she had her eyes tightly shut and opened them slowly.

She looked around and, to her complete surprise, she had landed on the cot from her jail cell. It was the first bit of luck she'd had since Tia had appeared. She heard the sound of moaning and she pushed herself into a sitting position.

To her relief, she saw Ja-Kal, Rath, and Armon, along with strange items such as bars and stones from the prison wall, spread out on the floor before her.

"Ja-Kal," she called out to her husband.

He opened his eyes and weakly smiled when he saw her. "We're still alive."

"If you can call this alive," Rath huffed. "I don't think I've ever felt this stiff."

"I'm hungry," Armon announced.

"So, what else is new?" Rath commented.

"What happened? Why didn't we die?" Nefer-Tina asked.

"I can only guess Tia was a little too overconfident about her abilities and made a mistake in the spell," Rath said. "Or, she isn't as powerful as she thought."

"Is your magic still blocked?" Ja-Kal asked him.

Rath concentrated and said something under his breath. "I'm afraid so. I can't even summon the tiniest bit of power. Tia knew what she was doing."

"I guess the only thing we can do now is figure out where she sent us and see if we can get back home," Ja-Kal decided, reflexively assuming the role of leader.

Nefer-Tina looked around the room they were in. "It looks like some kind of strange tomb."

"Where's the light coming from? I don't see any torches," Armon said.

"Where did you come from?" a new voice said from behind them.

All four of them turned to see a little boy standing in the room.

He was identical to Prince Rapses.

"My prince," Ja-Kal said, immediately rising from the floor. "Is that really you?"

The little boy's eyes went wide and he ran away. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"What do we do?" Nefer-Tina asked.

"We follow him," was Ja-Kal's response. "He may be able to lead us to someone who can tell us where we are." He started in the direction the little boy had run off.

The others just looked at each other and followed their leader.

((((()))))) 

For the first time in her life, Tia felt fear. Mayati would not be happy to see her and there was a possibility she would kill her for her disobedience. But, she had to take the chance that her former teacher would help her determine whether or not her enemies were indeed dead.

She had summoned Mayati directly, not really in the mood to listen to Chontra's gloating. Mayati was the only one powerful enough to give her the answers she sought. 

A hole tore open in the sky and what appeared to be a living flame exited and gently descended to the ground. The "flame" landed in front of Tia. "So, you have decided to come back after all?"

Tia bowed her head. "Great mistress, I am in need of your help. My revenge did not go as planned and I do not know the fate of my victims. If you will bestow pity on your former student, I promise not to bother you ever again."

The sound of deep laughter caused Tia to look up. As Mayati rumbled, the flames faded and her true form was revealed.

She was a tall, humanoid woman with a fair complexion. Her hair, which seemed alive as it floated around her, was a bright fiery red with orange and blonde streaks. Her eyes were so brown they appeared black. The little clothing she wore was tight and revealing. She was an imposing woman to look upon, a true demigoddess.

"You messed up, plain and simple," Mayati told her once she finished laughing. "Did I not tell you that you weren't ready to leave?"

Tia bowed her head again. "You were right, great one. I was too impatient. My revenge was my main priority. I let that control my actions."

"Consider this a lesson in patience," Mayati said. "Yes, the ones you seek are indeed still alive and they will wait until the day you can truly come and finish them off. You have many more lessons to complete before you will be ready."

Tia looked up again. "What are you saying, Mistress?"

Mayati smiled tightly at her. "You are a remarkable woman, Tia. You do not realize your potential. You let your intense desire for revenge cloud your mind. I will make a new deal with you.

"If you agree to finish out the rest of your training, no matter how long it takes, I will help you to destroy your enemies once and for all."

"Why are you doing this?" Tia wanted to know. "How can you trust me after what I did?"

"Because," Mayati purred, "I'll kill you if you ever try to disobey me again. You have no choice but to stay."

Tia dropped to the ground in the most subservient position she knew. "I promise I will not let you down again."

"I know you won't," Mayati told her. "Your revenge is far too important.

"Come, you have a great deal of catching up to do." 

Tia stood up. "Yes, my mistress." She no longer cared how long it took. Revenge would be hers.

Mayati waved her hand and both women were engulfed in flames and disappeared.

  


**_To be concluded..._**

  



End file.
